The Way We Were
by okurerusakura
Summary: Ziva and Tony's world is torn apart as a tragic event unfolds, affecting their family and the team.
1. Chapter 1

**Per the usual disclaimer, GG and DPB own NCIS...but I'm bringing the characters out to play!**

**This story picks up a few years after my story M.O.A.S. leaves off. You don't need to read that story to understand this one, but you should a.) check out that story if you haven't already, and b.) know that Tony and Ziva are married and have a 7 year old daughter, Jordan, a 4 year old daughter, Maya, and a 2 year old son, Asher. **

Tony leaned closely to his computer screen, squinting his eyes tightly as he attempted to read the words on the itor. A wad of paper sailed across the bullpen and smacked him in the temple, followed by his wife's laughter, "Would you please just make an appointment to see the ophthalmologist!"

He turned to face her, his eyes still squinted as he barked, "My eyes are fine!"

"Oh, are they now? How many fingers am I holding up?"

He squinted his eyes tighter and leaned forward at Ziva's form before relaxing his eyes and sitting back in his chair, "You know, I don't have time for these games being that I'm a very special agent with lots of work to do."

Ziva smirked and sniggered, "Just as I thought! I am making you an appointment whether you like it or not!"

Tony turned back towards his monitor, leaning into it again as he hunted and pecked at keys on the keyboard, "By the way, Zi...that was not a very nice finger gesture you gave me..."

She laughed lightly, "Do not forget, it is your turn to pick up the kids from daycare today."

"Too late...I already had forgotten. What time is it?"

"4:30."

"Shoot! Let me save this report, and I'll go."

Tony quickly stuffed his belongings in his bag before reaching forward to push the power button, turning the monitor black. He walked into the side of his trashcan, stumbling forward towards Ziva's desk. McGee laughed loudly while Ziva bit her lip, literally biting back her laughter. He pulled himself upright, tugging at his suit jacket to straighten it out before throwing the strap of the bag over his shoulder and shouting, "My eyes are fine!"

He sat on the corner of Ziva's desk, fiddling with his sunglasses as he spoke to her, "You picking up the pizza for DiNozzo Family Movie Night?"

Ziva looked up at him smiling, "Of course. A large with the works and a large cheese."

He leaned down, kissing her warmly before whispering in her ear, "I love you."

She cupped his cheek lightly, murmuring, "I love you, too. Now hurry, or we are going to have to pay for an extra hour of daycare..."

He winked as he pulled away from her touch, running for the elevator as he heard the familiar ding, "Hey! Hold the elevator!"

XXX

Gibbs strode into the bullpen, "Ziver, McGee...grab your gear. Got a missing Petty Officer."

Ziva looked at her watch as they filed into the elevator. Dinner was going to be late. It wouldn't be the first time, and definitely would not be the last. She pulled out her phone to text Tony as they elevator descended. _Caught a case. Will call when I have a better idea of when I will be home._

_Need me? I can drop the kids at the sitter's._

_Missing Petty Officer. Probably went AWOL. We have it. See you soon._

As their car pulled in front of the Petty Officer's home, Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva could all sense that something was not right. The windows to the house were all shut and the shades were drawn despite the unseasonably warm early Spring day. There was a car erratically parked in the drive way, with the trunk and driver's side door open. They silently exited their vehicle, pulling their guns from their holsters. Reaching the top of the walkway Gibbs whispered to them, "You two take the back."

McGee spoke, "We're in position boss."

Gibbs knocked on the door, waiting for a response. Not getting one he spoke, "On my count McGee."

McGee turned to Ziva, nodding to let her know they would be entering the house in a mere moment. McGee mimicked the countdown with his hands to Ziva as he heard Gibbs voice in his ear, "One...Two...Three..."

Ziva kicked the door in with the curt nod of McGee's head, sweeping the room with her eyes and gun as he followed her into the house. Gibbs could be heard shouting clear as he swept and searched rooms. Ziva and McGee turned into the kitchen, caught off guard by the large framed man pointing a gun at them. McGee shouted, "Federal Agent! Drop your weapon!"

Gibbs ran for the back of the house as the stagnant air was suddenly filled with the sound of voices and gunfire ringing out.

XXX

Tony unlocked his phone, checking for missed calls and text messages again. It was now 8:30 and he hadn't heard a peep from his wife in almost three hours. Maya and Jordan sat in front of the television watching Cinderella with pizza, and Asher loudly pounded a toy hammer onto the floor while he paced between the kitchen and dining room before deciding to call her, "Daddy'll be right back, okay?"

Jordan and Maya nodded as Tony stepped out of the house and onto the front porch, dialing his wife's number and waiting impatiently as it rang and went to voicemail, "Zi...We, uh...we haven't heard from you in a while. Just checking in. I know you are probably busy, but just shoot me a text or..."

Tony ended the call as a woman in a Navy uniform exited a vehicle in front of their house. He opened the front door, peeking through the crack to make sure the kids were still entertained as he turned his attention to the stranger. His stomach turned to knots and his dinner was perilously sitting at the back of his throat. There had been times he had been the one making these visits to strangers' homes, letting them know their loved ones would not be coming home again. He knew the somber look on the woman's face all too well as she approached, "Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry to call on you at this hour. I'm Chaplain Robinson. Agent DiNozzo, is there somewhere we can speak?"

"What is this about?"

The chaplain removed her cover, fiddling with it in her hands as her eyes met his, "Agent DiNozzo, there has been an accident...involving your wife."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's expression turned solemn as he felt his stomach drop. The chaplain standing in front of him became a blur in the inky night and her words washed into the background as he went deaf to everything around him. He didn't know how long he stood there like that before the chaplain reached forward, shaking his shoulder, "Agent DiNozzo? Are you alright? Agent DiNozzo..."

Tony shook his head lightly bringing himself back to his surroundings, "Is she...where...I...I don't know where to go...what to do..."

His eyes began to sting as they glazed heavily with tears while the chaplain spoke, "Ziva is in surgery and is in critical condition," her eyes casting down to the ground as her grip tightened on her cover, "It does not look good, sir. I was sent with implicit orders to bring you to the hospital immediately."

He closed his eyes tightly, which forced a tear down his cheek as his thoughts turned to his family, "The kids...I have to pack a diaper bag and the car...I..."

"Agent DiNozzo, I am by no means telling you what to do, but given the nature of Ziva's condition, it might be best at the moment to leave them with a friend or sitter. They may find it to be a traumatic experience."

Tony thought carefully over her words for just a few seconds before looking to her, "I hate to ask this, but could you stay with the kids for just a minute so I can check and see if my neighbor can watch them?"

The chaplain nodded her head as Tony opened the front door, "Maya, Jordan, Asher...this is...uh, this is..."

His daughters' heads snapped towards the door, their curls bouncing like springs while Asher continued to play with the plastic hammer. Jordan whined, "You interrupted the movie Daddy!"

He knelt in front of her, pausing the movie, "I know sweetie, but I have to introduce you to my friend..."

The chaplain squatted in front of the girls, a small smile playing on her lips, "Hi, I'm Susie. You know, Cinderella is one of my very favorite movies."

Jordan and Maya squealed as Susie turned to Tony nodding for him to go. Tony ran out of the front door and across two more lawns before he began pounding on the heavy front door. He could hear light footfall behind the door and two voices exchanging hushed whispers, "Who the hell is knocking like that at this hour?"

"I don't know...just ignore it."

Tony shouted desperately through the door as he pounded again, "Holly! Mike! It's Tony! It's an emergency, please open up!"

Mike opened the door, "Hey man! What's up?"

"It's Ziva...I have to go to the hospital. It's bad, but the kids. They are...I can't...shouldn't take them. Please...I know it's late..."

Mike turned to his wife, "I'll go get them."

He walked briskly with Tony across the lawns, "Is she gonna be alright?"

Tony stopped abruptly, bringing his hands over his face. Mike turned after receiving no answer, and found Tony several paces back with shaking shoulders. He murmured to himself, "Shit."

He doubled back, patting Tony on his back as he spoke quietly, "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you Mike...I just...I don't know what I'm going to find at the hospital...and the kids...I can't imagine my world...our world, without her..."

Mike sighed heavily, "Let's get you to the hospital, alright? Holly and I will watch the kids as long as you need us to. Just give a call and update us when you can."

The two men walked into the house to find Susie and the girls on the couch singing 'Bippity Boppity Boo' and Asher sound asleep, his head propped on a couch pillow on the floor and covered with a throw from the back of the couch. Maya jumped off of the couch, her footie pajamas scurrying across the carpet as fast as they could before poking Mike, sending a static charge through his thigh, "Ah! She got me!"

He shook as though he was being shocked by thousands of volts of electricity, sending the curly haired babe into a fit of giggles, "I got'em Daddy! I got'em!"

Mike laughed and swooped her up, tickling her belly, forcing shrill laughter to leave her before he set her back onto the couch. Tony paused the movie again, causing an exasperated gasp to leave Jordan, "Again Daddy? You never stop movies in the middle!"

"I know honey. Listen to me very carefully girls. Daddy has to go somewhere for a little bit, but you are going to have a sleepover at Mr. and Mrs. Minnick's house, okay?"

Both girls nodded as Tony continued, "Your mother and I," he bit back tears at his mentioning their mother before he continued with a shaky voice, "expect you to be on your absolute BEST behavior! Use magic words and you listen to them like you do us. Understood?"

Maya nodded before Jordan turned to him, "When are you and mommy coming home?"

Tony rubbed the hair at the nape of his neck uncomfortably before looking at his daughter, "Soon honey...soon."

XXX

The chaplain dropped Tony at the main hospital entrance, speaking as he exited the car, "Agent DiNozzo, I'm going to park the car and will be up momentarily."

Tony nodded as a curt, "Thanks," left his lips as he shut the door and ran towards the hospital doors. He gave his wife's name at the information desk, and could barely stand the sympathetic looks given to him by the elderly volunteer who handed him the room number and hospital map. He was thankful he had the elevator to himself as he leaned back against the wall, dropping his head forward and rubbing his face as he thought of all of the possible scenarios he could be walking into. In reality, he hoped that his alarm clock would begin buzzing and wake him from the nightmare he currently found himself in. The elevator doors opened, ushering him onto the disturbingly quiet floor. The only sounds he could hear were weak heartbeats being monitored and the quiet sobs of loved ones as he walked towards the nurses' station. A heavy set blonde in peach scrubs looked up from a computer and paperwork as he approached the desk, "May I help you, sir?"

"I...I'm looking for my wife - Ziva DiNozzo..."

The nurse's expression dropped as she stood and came around the desk, "If you would please follow me, I'll bring you to the waiting room so you can be with the rest of her, I mean your, family."

"But I want to see my wife!"

"She is still in surgery, Mr. DiNozzo. The doctor has been sending updates to the family waiting room as they are available."

Tony came around a corner behind the nurse, seeing Abby and McGee through the plexiglass walls. The nurse opened the door, allowing Tony to step past her before she ushered him to the chairs near his friends, "I will let you know as soon as I hear anything else. I believe your friends can fill in the blanks and answer any questions you may have as of right now."

Abby's eyes were free from her heavy mascara and eyeliner, which was now smudged in the ball of tissue that was in her hands. She pulled at and squeezed it intently as she sniffled, looking up to Tony, unsure what to say. "Tony...I'm so...this is..."

Tony pulled her into a hug, unsure of who needed it more in that moment. He whispered into her ear, "Thanks, Abs..."

She pulled from his embrace, sitting back down in the uncomfortable, padded chair. Tony moved over to McGee, taking in the bloodied and bandaged shoulder, "McGee, what the hell happened?"

McGee spoke as his eyes focused on his shoes, "Gibbs took the front of the Petty Officer's house, Ziva and I took the back. We came through the back door on Gibbs count and started clearing rooms. The Petty Officer was in the kitchen with a gun. I identified myself and told him to drop the weapon. He opened fire on us. Tony...I...I did everything I could..."

Tony looked down at him, "What happened to your shoulder?"

"Grazed by two bullets. It'll heal."

Tony reached down, growling as he pulled McGee up by his shirt collar, pushing him towards the plexiglass. The glass vibrated under the weight of McGee and Tony's strength, as Tony shouted through a clenched jaw, "Why didn't you have her six? Why? Answer me, McGee!"

Abby began to sob, as two nurses came running around the corner, having been startled by the raised voices and thudding. The nurse who had brought Tony to the waiting room turned to the other, "Loretta, call security!"

Gibbs came around the corner in that moment, coffee in hand, speaking to the nurses as he took in the scene in front of him, "No need! Their mine...I got'em!"

The nurse named Loretta turned to Gibbs, "One more outburst like that, and I will handle them, understood?"

Gibbs nodded as he burst through the door, setting his coffee down. McGee's tippy toes barely made contact with the floor as Tony continued to scream at him, "Why? You didn't have her six!"

Gibbs rested a hand on Tony's shoulder, which silenced him, but his knuckles were white and his grip seemed to be unrelenting. Gibbs leaned forward, "Let him go, DiNozzo. Let it go."

Tony's eyes softened as he dropped McGee from his clutches, stumbling over his words, "I...I'm...I didn't mean...sorry Tim..."

His eyes flooded with tears as he turned to Gibbs, falling into the man as he sobbed heavily. Gibbs mouthed to McGee, 'You alright?'

McGee nodded as he sat back down next to Abby, who had broken down again at the sight of Tony falling to pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for abandoning this story, which was not my intention! It all started with Hurricane Sandy, and then spiraled into the holidays and a vacation to South America that I had planned. One of my biggest pet peeves is when an author leaves you hanging like this mid-story, or just never finishes a story. So with that being said, I'm baaaaack! **

**The chapters of this story are a little more time consuming to turn out...so much emotional investment! Nonetheless Shabbat Shalom gave me all sorts of emotional feels, and I will turn them out as quick as I can! Thank you for the adds/favs/etc for this and MOAS! **

Tony's grasp on Gibbs finally loosened allowing him to move to Tony's side and place his hand between his agent's shoulders as they walked across the waiting room, away from the others. Tony's red rimmed eyes glanced sideways to his boss as he buried his hands in his pockets uncomfortably, but unsure what else to do. Gibbs sat, propping himself against his arms which pressed into his thighs before he tilted his head towards the chair next to him, encouraging Tony to sit down. He finally resigned himself to Gibbs wishes and plopped into the chair, letting his head fall back and rest against the wall as a whisper left his lips, "Why boss? She doesn't deserve this...the kids don't deserve this...none of us do..."

"You're right, Tony."

He was taken aback by Gibbs use of his first name, stumbling over his words, "Boss...I...why...what happened? I mean, I know the logistics of what happened...McGee filled me in...but why?"

Gibbs breathed deeply, "We got the call from his C.O. that he was missing and unreachable, and went to investigate. He was caught off guard by our arrival...turns out he was getting ready to go into hiding. Vance and another team took over the investigation and found out the petty officer was funneling funds out of an account. This is all over two-thousand dollars."

Tony bolted upright and turned to his boss, his eyes filled with rage as he spit through clenched teeth, "Two-thousand FUCKING dollars! He did this to her for two-thousand dollars?"

Abby and McGee looked the men's direction as Tony's voice raised, filling the tight air of the room as he got up and began to storm out of the confined space. Gibbs stood, catching up with him in three strides before snatching DiNozzo's arm with his hand, attempting to spin him as he asked, "Where you goin' Tony?"

He looked at his boss, his rage turning to fire as he growled, "I'm gonna kill him."

Gibbs shook his head, "No. You're not."

"You're not gonna stop me! That bastard is going to get everything he deser..."

Gibbs cut him off mid-sentence, "No. We don't even know where he is. He got away...for now."

Tony snarled and shoved Gibbs backwards into the waiting room. Gibbs shook his head and lunged at DiNozzo, pulling him back into the waiting room by his shirt and shoving him forcefully into a chair before turning to his stunned audience, "Abby. McGee. Go. I'll call you when we're through."

Abby stood, forcing back sobs as she offered an arm to McGee, helping him up from his chair. The latch of the waiting room door clicked behind them, and Gibbs turned his attention back to his heartbroken senior field agent. He placed his palms on the arm rests, leaning down into Tony's personal space, making him uncomfortable under the close proximity of Gibbs steely glare. "Look at me DiNozzo!"

Tony's bloodshot eyes snapped up, meeting Gibbs as he continued, "I'm gonna tell you a story about revenge DiNozzo. A story about a man whose wife and daughter were killed by a Mexican drug dealer. That man went to Mexico, found him, and killed him."

Tony's eyes softened and his head tilted to one side as Gibbs story went on, "And you know what? It felt really good at first. Now, now he has to live with that sin forever, and it doesn't feel so great - constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. You do NOT want that burden for the rest of your life DiNozzo, do you? What if you're found out? Think about what that will do to your children..."

"Boss...I...I didn't...know..."

A light smirk came across Gibbs face as he lied, "No one does."

The latch on the door clicked, causing Gibbs to step back as both men looked up at the doctor, who wore an exasperated look on his face, "Are you the family of Ziva David?"

Gibbs stepped aside, allowing Tony to respond. A weak, "Yeah..." left his lips. The doctor came over to them, taking a seat across from Tony as Gibbs stepped away. Tony looked to his boss, "Please Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded, taking a seat next to his agent as the doctor outstretched a hand to Tony, "I'm Doctor Chandra."

"I'm Ziva's husband, Tony. This is our boss, Jethro Gibbs."

The doctor turned to Gibbs, firmly taking his hand before he continued, "Your wife came to us in very critical condition, Tony. She sustained multiple gunshot wounds."

Moisture welled in Tony's eyes as he leaned his head back, looking to the ceiling in a vain attempt to stop to torrent of tears as Doctor Chandra continued, "Most were flesh wounds, but she sustained a critical shot to her abdomen that grazed some of her vital organs. She lost quite a bit of blood, and we had to give her a transfusion. We were able to repair most of the damage. Ziva made it through surgery, but she is still in critical condition. The next twenty-four to forty-eight hours will be crucial in us determining what will happen."

Tony lurched forward into his palms, his cries filling the room. The doctor and Gibbs were riddled as to whether they were cries of concern, relief, or both. Tony shuddered forcefully as Gibbs palm held his shoulder and he turned to the doctor, speaking for both him and Tony, "When can he see her?"

The doctor stood, "She should be in a room now."

Gibbs took Tony's elbow, helping him to his feet, "You take all the time you need. I will be right here."

Tony embraced him, catching him off guard, "Thank you, Gibbs."

"Tony...I'm sorry."

Tony nodded as he walked towards the waiting doctor. He followed him through the door, and began walking at a painfully slow pace that the doctor matched the stride understandingly as he spoke again, "Tony, I just want to prepare you for what you are going to see. We've cleaned Ziva up as best as we were able. She is not awake, and we do have her on life support equipment so her body can work on healing rather than working to function at this time."

A weak, "'kay..." left Tony's lips as they slowed in front of a sliding glass door of an ICU room. The doctor pulled two paper gowns, masks, and pairs of gloves from a cart, handing Tony one of each. They donned them without having to share a word, Doctor Chandra speaking when they were done, "Just give me a moment to make sure that everything is settled in the room before you join your wife please."

A few moments later the doctor emerged from the room, "I'm going to leave you to with your wife. I will be at the nurses' station. Should you need me, or have any questions, just press the call button."

"Thanks."

Tony walked through the sliding door and privacy curtain, his breath hitching in his throat as his body lurched to a stop in shock. Ziva's body rose and fell with the sounds of the ventilation system working her respiratory system. The underlying pink of her cheeks was replaced by a gray pallor, and her hair splayed around her in hair brushed curls, lacking their usual coil and spring. Blankets were carefully folded across her, making it obvious that someone took great care to prepare her lifeless looking body for his visit. He took a handful of steps to her bedside, brushing her arm and taking her hand in his gloved hand. The warmth of her body gave him the faintest hint of relief in regards to her condition. He held onto her hand as his other hand reached behind him, pulling the single chair in the room to her bedside. A weak heartbeat beeping on a monitor was the only sound that broke the silence surrounding their contact. He squeezed her hand and whispered, "Don't you leave me, sweet cheeks. I need you...we need you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing brings on writer's angst like watching Shabbat Shalom for the third time this week. I think I need help. :-X And let us just take a moment to fangirl over the extended promo for Shiva...yeah. NCIS is killing me softly...**

**Thanks to all of my new readers and adds! I hope you enjoy! :-) **

Classical music rang from the cell phone the vibrated across the mahogany desk top. He placed his mug of tea down on the breakfast tray and picked up the phone, which displayed a blocked number, "Shalom."

"Eli..."

"Ahhh, Anthony! How are you? Tell me, how are my grandchildren?"

"Eli, you need to be on the next flight to D.C."

Eli's forehead wrinkled with worry as he picked up on the urgency of his son-in-law's tone as well as the time in Washington. He stood, shuffling papers and packing his briefcase as he spoke, "What has happened Anthony?"

He briskly walked from his office with purpose, ignoring the staff and officers he passed as Tony spoke, "It's Ziva. There was...she...it's not good. She was shot in the field."

Eli halted his footfall, closing his eyes tightly, "Anthony, will she make it?"

"She is out of surgery. They've stabilized her, but she is still in critical condition. The doctors said it will be twenty-four to forty-eight hours before they have a better idea of her condition."

Silence fell from both sides of the conversation before Tony broke it, "I..she...she needs you here."

"I am on my way Anthony."

XXX

Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, McGee, Palmer, and Breena looked up as the door to the waiting room opened. They grew concerned as they took in Tony's disheveled appearance and worn out features. Ducky stood, embracing him, "Oh, Anthony my boy. I cannot find the words to express my sorrow. What can we do?"

Tony shook his head and looked at his shoes as he spoke, "She's...stable. Critical, but stable. There is nothing we can do but wait."

He choked on tears while he continued, "Eli is on his way from Israel. I need to get the kids. He is going to want to see them, and they need to see their mother...just...you know...just in case..."

Sniffles left Breena as Jimmy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying his best to remain stoic. A tear, which he discreetly tried to wipe away, managed to run down his cheek. Tony sank into a chair and sighed, "I don't have my car here. The chaplain had brought me. I don't want to leave her...what if while I'm gone...she...she..."

Abby bolted upright and leaned forward, resting her hand on Tony's knee, "She is stable Tony. Ziva will not be left alone, and neither will you. You tell us exactly what you want us to do."

His hand rested on top of hers as he gently squeezed it to say thank you. Gibbs broke the moment, "When is Eli due to land?"

"Sometime between Noon and 1 tomorr...well, later today."

"What do you want to do, Tony?"

Tony looked up scanning the group for the first time that night. Abby's pigtails were beginning to droop from their perch, and the bags under her eyes started to show through with the lack of mascara due to the tears she had cried. The small table next to her was riddled with empty caf-pow cups, but her exhaustion was evident. McGee shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His arm hung in a sling which hid some of the now dry bloodstains smattered across his dress shirt. Jimmy pushed his glasses up his nose as he sank into the wall behind him, pulling a visibly upset Breena into his chest. Her hair was sloppily thrown on top of her head, and she wore rumpled clothes in what had been an attempt to get descent enough to be in public and get to the hospital as soon as the call came in. Ducky's face was strewn with concern as he played with the bow tie he took off in his hands. Gibbs, and then there was Gibbs. The concern that lay behind his eyes was different to Tony now that he knew the secret that was lying behind them. The furrow in his brow and around his eyes seemed more like trenches as he stared through the air to the slate blue wall across from him. Tony sat back in his chair as he spoke, "Guys, go home. Rest. Shower. Eat...something other than caffeine."

Abby lurched forward in her seat, "Tony! We ca..."

"Abs, please. I am going to need you, all of you. At least six of the seven of us will be in better condition after some rest and relaxation. I just have one favor to ask of all of you. Tomorrow around nine, can someone relieve me from here and stay with Ziva while someone drives me home to get the car and kids before Eli gets here?"

Breena and Abby nodded forcefully as Ducky spoke, "Anthony, consider it done, but are you sure you are alright here all night."

He swallowed hard, "I'm spending tonight with my wife. I'm not...not so sure...if...how many we have left."

Gibbs nodded towards the door, the group slowly filing out as they embraced Tony one by one, offering sympathetic looks and whispers of comfort. He waited for the latch of the door to catch before he leaned down to the agent he thought of as a son, "You listen to me, Tony. If anything, and I mean anything, changes you call me. I don't care what time it is or how minor it is. You. Call. Me. Understood?"

"Yeah Boss..."

Tony watched as Gibbs' frame made its way through the door and past the nurses' station. A breath left him as he sank into his palms, closing his eyes, worn from everything that had and was transpiring. He didn't know how long he was there when a nurse startled him, "Sir? Mr. DiNozzo?"

He bolted upright, worry splashed across his face, "Oh god...what is it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I startled you. I just..."

The nurse smiled softly, "You've been here several hours, and we thought you might be hungry. I hope you don't mind, but the other nurses and I took the liberty of ordering you something with our dinner from the deli down the street. There's a non-cafeteria coffee for you, too. We set it up in your wife's room...figured you wanted to be in there with her, but I can bring it out here if you'd prefer."

A brief smile fell from Tony's lips, "That was very kind of all of you. Thanks."

He got up, staggering slightly from exhaustion past the nurse as she held open the door for him. As he walked past her, she spoke once more, "I put a pillow and a blanket on the chair in the room for you. I know it's probably not the most comfortable sleeping arrangement, but it's the least we could do."

Tony nodded and thanked her again, yawning as he continued the walk, that felt like it was a mile long, to Ziva's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's almost Tuesday...thank god! I can't handle much more of the Shiva anticipation! As always, thank you thank you thank you for the adds, follows, reviews, and favorites! **

Gibbs strode off of the elevator with two coffees in hand, stopping at the nurses' station. "Any change with Ziva DiNozzo?"

The nurse looked up and smiled briefly before answering, "No."

"Is her husband still here?"

"He is. We didn't have the heart to wake him this morning, so you will probably find him still sleeping in her room."

Gibbs nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

He continued down to the room, donning a gown, mask, and gloves before gently sliding the door open. Tony's head was slumped forward, the pillow rendering itself useless over the back of the chair. It held on to its precipice by a corner trapped under his shoulder, dangling perilously over cords and wires. A rolling tray was pushed against the wall, covered in a half eaten turkey sandwich and an empty coffee cup. Gibbs smirked as he took in the ten empty sugar packets next to the cup. A blanket covered him from the waist down, and his hand delicately wrapped around Ziva's. He saw her for the first time since he put her in the ambulance, and shook his head as he took in the shell of a body that was Ziva. Tubes hung from her, and wires ran to monitors which all had their volume turned down with the exception of the heart monitor. Gibbs walked to the other side of the bed and ran his hand over the top of Ziva's head, letting it rest there as he whispered, "Ziver...you don't deserve this. I'd trade places with ya if I could..."

He brushed his hand over her hair one last time before walking towards Tony. He gently pulled the dangling pillow and stuffed it under the chair his agent was sleeping in. He stood and shook Tony's shoulder lightly, "Hey...wake up DiNozzo..."

Tony's eyes rolled open as his head lolled from his neck. He rubbed his stubble with his hand as he woke slowly, tightening his grip on Ziva's hand with his other. His head turned towards her body, "I really though I'd wake up and find out this was all a horrible nightmare."

His words hung heavy in the air before Gibbs spoke, "We all did. You holdin' up alright?"

"As well as I can be. What time is it?"

"Little before nine. Palmer's gonna be here soon to take you home for your car and the kids. I'll stay with Ziver."

He looked up, a smile of appreciation ghosting across his lips before his eyes locked back on Ziva.

XXX

He stood at his neighbors' door, knowing that he couldn't let his children see his upset. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do to them today, but it wasn't time yet. He physically shook his upset from his frame, lifting his hand. Tony could hear the squeals of laughter stop immediately as his fist made first contact with the door. Maya's shriek of, "Daddy!" could have awoken the dead. Seconds later Holly opened the door, standing back as his daughters ambushed his legs, latching on with ferocity. Asher came around the door holding a plush basketball, throwing it and nailing his eldest sister, Jordan, square in the back of the head eliciting a giggle from his little body. She maintained her grip on Tony's leg as she turned with fire in her eyes, "Knock it off stupid!"

Tony chuckled lightly, "Three pointer Asher!"

"Hey! That's not nice Daddy!"

"You're right, and neither is the name you just called your brother."

Her brows furrowed together as she released herself from his leg, crossing her arms over her chest as a disgruntled huff blew between her lips. His smile wavered at her uncanny resemblance to an angered Ziva. Holly saw the brief emotion flicker over his face, intervening quickly, "All right girls and boy! Why don't you go help Mr. Minnick pack your toys up."

Jordan maintained her pose as she scuffed from the door to the family room, followed by Maya, who had taken Asher's hand as they walked. Holly watched until the children were out of view, pulling the door behind her as she joined Tony on the front step. "Tony, how is she?"

The smile faded quickly as he spoke, "She took several rounds, most of which were flesh wounds. One shot, though, went through her abdomen. It grazed some vital organs. The doctor said we won't have an idea of what her condition is really looking like until sometime tonight or tomorrow."

One hand came to her trembling mouth as the other held Tony's arm, "My god. I'm so sorry. What can we do to help? Anything?"

"I'm not sure yet, but sometimes just being asked feels like enough. My father-in-law is flying in today, and of course our coworkers have been wonderful. I might need some more help with the kids...if you guys are able, of course."

"That is not a problem at all. Just give us a call, no matter the time."

Mike opened the door a crack, ending the conversation, "Hey, you guys good? I've got three rugrats packed and ready when you are."

Tony let out a light, "Heh. Yeah."

Mike opened the door as he shouted towards the family room, "You've got ten seconds to get out of my house before I tickle you again!"

Joyous squeals filled the air as his countdown began, this time eliciting a real smile from Tony.

XXX

The elevator began its ascension as Tony squatted in front of his children, "Now remember what I told you in the car. We are on best behavior. There are lots of people that need to sleep where we are going, and we can't wake them. Do you understand?"

Asher sucked his thumb, half asleep as Maya nodded and Jordan answered, "Yeah Dad."

The elevator halted, as Tony spoke, "Alright ladies, you know they deal. Hold on to the side of your brother's stroller."

He ushered the strap of the diaper bag closer to his neck with the roll of his shoulder as they exited onto the ICU floor. He walked past the nurses' station, nodding at the group of nurses who sat huddled around computer monitors. "What a precious group of babies you have there!"

"Thanks."

Jordan's best behavior ended quickly as she looked at the nurse and loudly announced, "I am NOT a baby!"

Tony gripped her shoulder lightly as he turned her towards him and he squatted in front of her again, "What did I tell you in the car, and not a minute ago in that elevator?"

She rolled her eyes at him before he continued, "We have to be quite and you are to be on your best behavior today. Do I have to remind you what 'best behavior' means?"

"No."

"Well, why don't you tell me what best behavior means."

"Magic words, being nice to everyone, no mean names, and I have to share."

"That's what I thought..."

Tony released her hold on her shoulder, "Now, I think you have something to say to this very nice nurse who called you precious."

He stood as Jordan turned towards the nurse, "I'm sorry..."

The nurse smiled as she spoke, "Thank you."

She then motioned for Jordan to come to the desk with one finger as she winked. She reached into a drawer, pulling three lollipops out. "Now, I will give you these, but you have to share with your brother and sister. Can you do that for me?"

Jordan's eyes grew wide as she bobbed her head and reached forward. The nurse passed her the lollipops and laughed lightly as Jordan thanked her profusely and handed a lollipop to each of her siblings. Tony looked down, "Ahhh, how they love the taste of sugar in the morning!"

The nurse cringed as he turned towards her, "Oh god! I should have asked if it was okay first!"

"Oh no! That's not what I meant by that. Anywho, lollipops are not a problem."

Jordan waved and smiled over her shoulder as they walked towards the waiting room. She held the door open as Tony pushed Asher and Maya through to the waiting group. Tony looked to McGee and asked quietly, "Any change?"

He shook his head 'no' before Tony asked him, "How's your..." pointing to his shoulder.

"Fine, thanks for asking Tony."

Maya watched the interaction between the two before climbing onto McGee's lap. "Un-tle Tim?"

"Hey Maya! What's up?"

She ran the strap of the shoulder sling between her fingers before looking up to him, "What dis?"

McGee looked at Tony, unsure how to respond - unsure of how much his 'niece' knew. Tony stepped closer, kneeling on the ground by the pair, "Uncle Tim had an accident. This is called a sling. It helps his shoulder and arm stay nice and still so it can fix the booboo faster. It's like a giant band aid. So, you need to be careful when you sit with Uncle Tim, okay?"

Her eyes grew wide as she adjusted carefully in McGee's lap. "Does booboo hurt, Un-tle Tim?"

"No sweetheart. I'll be all better soon."

He regretted the words the instant they fell from his tongue, looking to Tony apologetically. Tony shook his head to tell him 'no worries', allowing McGee to breath a little easier. Tony stood back up, walking over to the stroller, preparing to unbuckle Asher, but resisted as the toddler slept soundly. He smiled and placed the same plush basketball from earlier in the stroller with him. He turned to Abby, "I probably shouldn't mess up his sleep schedule, but right now it's best for all of us if he sleeps."

She nodded and laughed, "I don't blame you, Tony. No judgement from me."

Jordan climbed into the chair next to Abby, the purple of the lollipop dying her lips a deep amethyst. Crooked, curly pigtails of chocolate brown hung from an uneven part, one perched higher on her head than the other. Several clusters of stray curls dangled around her ears and neck. Abby chuckled as she took in her wayward appearance. Jordan eyeballed her skeptically as Abby's body turned towards her and her hands moved towards the little girl's head. Jordan jerked away, holding her head protectively as words spit forth from her little voice, "Don't. You. Touch. It."

Abby's hands instinctively pulled away and she blinked in disbelief before turning to look at Tony and back to Jordan as she spoke, "But I'm just going to fix your hair, Jordan."

"I said no!"

"But why?"

"My Daddy did the best he could! I look beautiful!"

Tony turned his head away from Jordan, trying to conceal his laughter, not wanting to encourage this behavior from her. Although, it subsided quickly as he thought of how much Ziva would have loved that moment from her pint sized twin. Abby smiled and chuckled despite the tears that welled briefly in her eyes, "You're right, Jordan. Your daddy did his best, and you look beautiful."

Tony collected himself and turned to remind her about her tone when speaking to adults, but never got the chance as the latch on the waiting room door clicked. Jordan and Maya both jumped from their seats, running to the door as they squealed, "SABA!"


	6. Chapter 6

**So...Shiva...yeah...that episode happened. If that wasn't enough fuel for your emotional fire, I brought more! Enjoy chapter 6 folks! And per my usual, thanks for the adds, favs, reviews, and follows! :-) **

Tony looked over his shoulder as his daughter's ran towards Eli. His flight and worry left him looking more haggard and gruff looking than usual. He leaned down, picking his granddaughters up and resting them on his hips while he leaned in, kissing them both on the cheek. "My beautiful granddaughters!"

Maya giggled, leaning against his shoulder as Jordan turned in Eli's arms, facing a now standing Tony, "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Why didn't you tell us Saba was coming?"

"It was a surprise, Jordan."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Eli intervened before their banter could continue, "Does it matter little one? Saba is here, yes?"

She huffed lightly and turned back to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He sighed as his eyes welled lightly. He looked down to the stroller as he spoke, "And how is my grandson?"

"Sleeping, for now."

Eli placed the girls down and walked towards the stroller, running his hand over his grandson's cheek. He smiled as he spoke, "Such a handsome young man. He has grown since I saw him last."

Jordan tugged on Tony's pant leg impatiently. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Where is mommy? Isn't she going to visit Saba too?"

Tony's raw emotion overcame his face as his eyes snapped to Eli's. He lightly shrugged his shoulder's at Eli as he stumbled over his words, trying to answer her, "Um...mommy...I...well..."

Ducky cleared his throat, "Anthony, Director David...may I have a word with you? In private."

Ducky nodded to the door while Tony nodded his head. Tony closed the door behind them as the filed into the hallway. Ducky searched his face with sympathetic eyes as he spoke, "How much have you told your children, Tony?"

He shook his head while answering, "Nothing. I just...I don't know what to tell them...how to tell them."

"When you are ready, perhaps I might offer my assistance. Or, may I suggest the assistance of one of the hospital social workers?"

"It's probably a good idea. Thanks, Ducky."

Eli cleared his throat, causing both men to turn his way. Tony took in his look of disapproval before responding, "Everything alright, Eli?"

"There is no need to involve more people in this. Your children should hear this from you."

Tony took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly while he squeezed the muscles in his neck with his hand for a moment. He opened his eyes before replying, "Eli, they are my and Ziva's children. We handle things our own way."

Eli's nostrils flared as his eyes went wide at Tony's blatant defiance, "YOU have not experienced this as a parent yet!"

"Well there is the main difference between us and you as parents Eli. Ziva and I haven't exposed our children to a life of death and betrayal."

Regret instantly played across Tony's face as he stuttered an apology, "Damn it! Eli...I...it's just...shit. I didn't mean that. I'm upset. I'm exhausted. I'm worried...actually, I'm terrified."

Eli placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, "As am I. It was not place to interfere. You and my Ziva are raising a beautiful family."

Ducky chimed in, "Gentlemen..."

Tony looked to him, "Hey, sorry Ducky. I'm going to take him to see Ziva. Are you guys alright with the kids for a little bit?"

"Of course, Tony."

XXX

Gibbs turned from the wall he leaned against as he heard the sliding door open. Tony entered with Eli close behind. "Hey boss. Any changes or news?"

He swigged his coffee and pushed off of the wall, "No change."

He walked towards Eli, setting his cup down while he spoke, "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, Eli, but I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. I'm here for Ziva, Tony, the kids, and you for whatever you need."

Eli curtly nodded with appreciation as he blinked his heavily glossed, watering eyes. Gibbs turned to Tony, "Everything alright at home and with the kids?"

"Yeah. They are in the waiting room. I have to talk to them still. They don't know anything yet."

Gibbs nodded understandingly before leaving them to be with Ziva. Tony stood still as Eli moved towards the bed, cupping Ziva's cheek for a moment. A whisper of Hebrew fell from his lips and was replaced by light sniffling. Eli turned as he heard Tony moving. "I'm gonna give you some space and time with Ziva, Eli. I think I'm gonna try to break the news to the girls. Asher is too young to understand much of what is going on, but the girls..."

"Thank you, Anthony. I will be here until you return."

XXX

Tony ushered Maya and Jordan into the office behind the young woman who had introduced herself as the social worker, Maryanne. Her office was small, but cheerily decorated. Pictures drawn by children hung on a clothes line against the buttercup yellow walls. Tony deduced that she needed to surround herself with some joy given her line of work. There were definitely days at NCIS that had made it easy to relate. He was brought out of his thoughts as Maryanne began to speak, "Tony, why don't you, Jordan, and Maya have a seat?"

She gestured towards the teal couch, which was sprinkled with yellow throw pillows. Tony sat in the middle, patting either side of him, encouraging the girls with join him. Jordan hopped up quickly, flopping into the pillows and cushions with a giggle. Maya, on the other hand, reached up to Tony, "Daddy do it!"

Tony reached down, lifting her and placing him on his other side. Maryanne pulled her rolling chair in front of them, pulling the release to lower herself to the girls' eye level. "Hi girls, my name is Maryanne. I am a friend of your dad. I work here at the hospital. Why don't you tell me what you know about hospitals, doctors, and nurses."

The girls began to divulge every nugget of their hospital knowledge to an attentive audience of Maryanne. Tony faded into the background, preparing for the conversation to turn.

XXX

Abby clutched her chest as the room turned towards the sounds of a familiar wailing coming from the hallway. Jordan's crying echoed off of the walls, reverberating to the group's hearts. Abby cupped her mouth with her hand as she began to cry softly. McGee pulled her into him, using it as a distraction from everything he was feeling. Gibbs sucked in a painful breath as the air of the room grew heavy. It was the first time he ever thought that maybe Kelly being spared this torture had been a blessing in disguise for both him and her. Breena turned to Jimmy, locking sorrow filled eyes with him as she slowly pushed and pulled Asher's stroller, rocking him as he slept. Ducky's head shook from side to side and lulled forward, as he could only imagine Tony, Jordan, and Maya's state at that moment. It was more than any of them could bare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has been a few days! Here is chapter 7 though! :-) **

The waiting room was littered with remnants of the wrappers from dinner, which Ducky surprised everyone with. Jimmy and McGee took turns tossing the plush basketball back in Asher's direction, chuckling as the toddler ran towards it and threw it back with force. Gibbs smirked as he thought of Tony possibly seeing this, being upset that McGoo and Autopsy Gremlin would undo all of the athleticism he was instilling in his son. Their playful game continued while Maryanne opened the waiting room door, allowing Maya and Jordan in ahead of her. Both girls clutched small, fuzzy, brown teddy bears tightly. Jordan's breath hiccuped from her heavy crying. Her cheeks were flushed a deep crimson, and wet tendrils of curls stuck to her face. Maya gripped Jordan's hand and spoke softly to her, "It's o-tay. Don't cry."

Abby and Breena stood, both moving towards the girls simultaneously, pulling them into a tight group hug. Jordan's breath hitched again as she turned to Abby, "I can't breath Aunt Abby...you're squishing me!"

A brief chuckle left everyone in the waiting room causing Abby to loosen her grip and run her finger tip down Jordan's nose, tapping the end playfully. Jordan threw her arms around Abby's neck, hugging the goth tightly before asking, "Can we cuddle Aunt Abby?"

Abby nodded her head yes and walked back to a chair, lifting Jordan into her lap. Jordan turned into her, resting her head on Abby's shoulder while hugging her bear tightly. Breena looked at Maya, "How about you Little Miss? Do you need snuggles, too?"

Maya nodded, placing the thumb of her free hand in her mouth as Breena lifted her and carried her to a chair next to Abby. Breena placed her free hand on top of Abby's and squeezed it tightly, giving her a look of reassurance over her shoulder. The women smiled lightly at each other before Gibbs turned to Maryanne asking, "Where's Tony?"

"He asked for a few minutes alone," she moved closer to Gibbs before continuing in a hushed tone, "He, of course, became very upset when the girls began to cry. He's in my office, and said he would be rejoining Ziva and his father-in-law once he was ready."

Gibbs opened his mouth to respond, but closed it as Doctor Chandra walked into the waiting room. Maryanne excused herself as the doctor approached, extending his hand, "Mr. Gibbs."

"Hey Doc. You need Tony?"

A flitter of a smile played upon his lips before nodding, "Is he here?"

Gibbs turned to Maryanne with questioning eyes, eliciting a response from her. "I'll go let him know you are looking for him, Doctor Chandra."

XXX

Gibbs, Eli, and Tony stood with the doctor just inside Ziva's room. He toyed with Ziva's chart nervously before speaking to the unintentionally intimidating group, "It has been twenty-four hours since Ziva has come out of surgery. Her vitals are stable, yet show no change. Mr. DiNozzo, how would you feel about us allowing her to continue to heal for another forty-eight hours before we allow her to wake?"

"What would that mean for her for the long term?"

The doctor took a deep breath, "Well, it will give us a better idea of the condition she is truly in, since we will be able to monitor her vitals with controlled conditions. It will also give her a few more days to heal. I'm hesitant to wake her and remove her from any of the support equipment until I feel that her odds of survival are greater. Her sleep state isn't going to harm her, but bringing her out of it prematurely could. She and her body have been through a lot of trauma in the last twenty-four hours."

Tony sighed and rubbed his stubbled cheeks with his palms, "So if we wait longer, when would you allow her to wake?"

"Tuesday afternoon. I would leave orders for the nurses to cut back the Propofol. She would still be given enough pain management to keep her comfortable as she wakes."

"How long would it take for her to come to after the Propofol is cut back?"

"We would start looking for signs of responsiveness within that twenty-four hour period."

Tony looked at Doctor Chandra and curtly answered, "Tuesday it is."

He turned as Eli breathed in sharply - disapprovingly. Tony turned his body to face him, his arms crossed over his chest, and his stance protective. "She is my wife. She is the mother of my children. She has been my partner for fifteen years. I'm doing what is best for her."

Tony turned, speaking over his shoulder as he left the room, "I'm bringing the kids in to see her one at a time. You are welcome to stay."

Doctor Chandra busied himself with checking Ziva's vitals as the tension of the room increased. Eli turned to Gibbs, fuming, "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Exactly who he said, Eli. A husband, father, and partner."

His voice boomed in the room, "She is my daughter! My blood!" Eli stormed out of the ICU room, with a destination unknown to Gibbs. The doctor turned to Gibbs, "I'm sorry to ask, and I'm sure it isn't my place to ask, but is everything alright?"

"It's complicated."

The doctor nodded with understanding as he nearly whispered, "It always is, and unfortunately these situations tend to bring it to the surface."

XXX

Tony closed the door to Jordan's bedroom, his shoulders finally relaxing as he stood still in the hallway. Seeing Ziva had only reignited the girls' upset. Asher understood little of what was going on and being explained to him, but continued to ask why his mommy wouldn't wake up. All of their schedules were off, and exhaustion was getting the best of the kids' moods and Tony's patience. Tony gripped Gibbs shoulder tightly and thanked him profusely as he offered to stay with Ziva over night, insisting that Tony and his kids go home for a good night of rest in their own home and beds. He and Gibbs seemed to know it was exactly what all of them needed. Tony had only felt truly comfortable with the decision after Gibbs swore he would call with even the most minute change, though. It had seemed like a good idea, but now Tony stood in their eerily quiet home, the kids all sleeping, and he was alone. He walked to the master bedroom, stripping down to his boxers and t-shirt. He tossed his clothes into the hamper, moving to the master bathroom to brush his teeth, stalling for a moment as he looked to Ziva's side of the sink that was sprinkled with bottles of lotion, makeup, and hair products. For most of his life he fought allowing a woman to enter his life, and now the idea of this and Ziva not being in his life terrified him. Ziva had become part of who he was. He physically shook himself from his thoughts before brushing his teeth. He rinsed the sink and walked back to the bed, crawling into his side. He clicked the bedside lamp off and sank into his pillow. He expected sleep to come easy, but was roused from his drowsy state by Ziva. Her scent danced on the pillows and sheets, flooding him with memories of their life together. There would be no whining from him tonight because she kept her bedside lamp on while she read. She wouldn't roll her eyes at him as he suggested they cuddle and watch The Godfather, yet again. When morning came, she wouldn't press her body into him for warmth.

Sleep finally came as his body quivered in the fetal position with his head resting on tear stained pillows, realizing he had never been so alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**My own sleep deprivation proves beneficial to my readers...2 chapters in less than 12 hours...I'd say enjoy, but I seem to make you guys cry...soooo...enjoy?**

By the time morning came, there were no more tears to give. Despite hours of sleep in a proper bed, he didn't feel the least bit rested as he squinted at the early morning sunlight that played on the bed. Tony rolled onto his back and stared at the clock that read quarter till six as he was roused by the click of the bedroom door's latch. Two masses of chocolate curls poked their heads in. Maya's voice flitted through the air, "Daddy?"

"Morning girls...Is your brother with you?"

Maya bit her bottom lip as her coils bounced affirmatively. "Can we come in?"

Tony propped himself against the headboard, patting the open side, Ziva's side, of the bed. Tony smiled at his brood, remote in hand, "So what'll it be? Movie or cartoons?"

Jordan took the remote from Tony's hand, setting it on the opposite nightstand, "No movie or cartoon, Daddy."

A perplexed look and furrowed brow grazed his features while he took in the three little faces. Jordan flipped up the comforter and sheets and turned to her brother and sister and gave them her order of, "Okay, get in guys."

Tony chuckled lightly, "What are we having? A slumber party?"

A 'Yup' left Jordan as she curled in next to her siblings and pulled the comforter and sheets over them. Tony threw the blankets back and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, eliciting a protest from the two girls. Maya pouted before asking, "Where going, Daddy?"

He lifted a finger, telling them to wait just a moment as he scuffed his way over to the windows, turning the blinds shut and pulling the curtains closed. He leaned down to the alarm, setting it for nine. He tucked himself back into the bedding, and rolled to his side, facing his family. His arm gently laid across them, hugging them closer as they all shut their eyes. It had taken all night, but the four of them finally found the heavy, peacefully sleep they desperately needed.

XXX

Tony was startled awake by his cell phone which vibrated and rang across his nightstand while he reached for it blindly. "DiNozzo..."

"Tony..."

"Boss...what is it? Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, but we were all wondering if you are coming back anytime soon."

Tony bolted upright and looked to his right, seeing the neon green numbers of the alarm clock that read ten-thirty. "Shit! I'm sorry boss, I thought I set the alarm for me and the kids for nine...I must have set it for p.m..."

"Don't worry about it. Take your time, get a shower, have a decent meal, and get back when ya can."

The call ended before Tony had a chance to thank Gibbs. He rubbed his eyes and followed that with stretching and yawning before he remembered that he had company in his bed. He threw his legs back up on the bed and turned to his children. All of which slept soundly with the exception of Asher, who smiled and patted Tony on the chest. He decided to let the girls continue their slumber before picking up Asher and throwing him over his shoulder, "How about breakfast lil man?"

Asher smacked his lips together before he began to squeal, "Yummy yummy yummy," as he was carried by his dad down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tony sat him in his big boy seat at the table, pouring him a sippy cup of watered down apple juice. Tony popped a k-cup in the Keurig and opened the fridge. He scoured over the pitiful contents, realizing that yesterday would have been Ziva's grocery day. There was cereal, but barely any milk. There was bread, but no peanut butter or jelly. He finally came across the half dozen eggs which had been pushed towards the back on the bottom shelf. He popped up over to door, eliciting a giggle from his son, "Eggs? Does that sound good."

"Mmmmm yummy eggs!"

"Sounds like a yes to me..."

Tony pulled his mug from under the Keurig spout and topped it off with the remaining milk and enough sugar to give Mary Poppins a contact high. He sipped from the mug as he cracked the eggs, one by one, into the yellow mixing bowl. He reached under the cabinet and pulled a frying pan which he generously coated with cooking spray before bringing it over the blue flame of the gas stove top. He whipped the eggs into submission before pouring them into the pan, stirring them as they sizzled and congealed into scrambled eggs. Tony looked to Asher again, who watched, bemused. "Do ya want some toast, buddy?"

The sippy cup made a popping sound as it broke contact with his lips, "Toast good!"

"Yeah, I'll take that as another yes..."

Tony popped three slices of the whole grain bread in the toaster, and began to plate up the eggs. He finished just as the toast popped, setting it next to their eggs and joining Asher at the table. "There ya go, bud. A breakfast of champions!"

Asher let out a hearty laugh, "I champ!"

Tony tousled the boys sandy brown curls, "Yeah you are!"

They dug into their breakfast, and Tony fell into his thoughts about the events of the last two days, but was brought out of them as scrambled egg made contact with his cheek. "What the!"

He turned to see the familiar glint of Ziva's mischief in his son's green eyes as he squealed with delight, "I champ! I champ!"

Tony stood, reaching for a paper towel to wipe the egg from his face, the floor, and table. "Yeah yeah, you're the champ alright. How about you slam dunk that into your mouth instead of all over Daddy's face, yeah?"

XXX

Mike and Holly had been more than willing to watch the kids, which relieved Tony since he didn't have the heart to drag them to the hospital again. They needed to be home, in their pajamas with toys and cartoons like any other kid on the weekend. He still hadn't decided if he was going to send Jordan to school the next day. He knew normalcy would be best, but she also needed her family right now. The elevators opened to the ICU and he immediately went to Ziva's room. Gibbs turned and stood upon hearing him enter, but couldn't get a word in edgewise. "Boss, I'm so sorry...the kids came in, and we all hadn't slept well, and the alarm..."

Gibbs cut him off, "Tony...you listen to me. You and your kids needed it. I only called to make sure everything was alright. So, are you and the kids alright?"

"Just tired apparently..."

"Doesn't surprise me. No changes with Ziver since you guys left last night."

Tony nodded, "I guess that's good right now..."

He sat down, taking his wife's hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles as he spoke, "I can't live without her boss...last night...I...she's part of me..."

Gibbs stood behind his agent, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know..."

Tony leaned forward, studying Ziva's hand closely, "Where are her rings?"

"Probably took them off for surgery. I'll go check."

Gibbs returned minutes later with a gallon ziplock bag marked 'DiNozzo, Z.' He handed it to Tony, "Everything is in here except for what we needed as evidence...so just her clothes are missing. The nurse said you can take it, but not to put Ziva's rings back on her yet...just in case she needs an MRI or to go back into surgery."

Tony opened the bag, fumbling for the rings, lacing them onto the chain of her Star of David necklace. He clutched them in his free hand, tightening his grip around Ziva's fingers with the other. He swore in that moment, he briefly heard her heartbeat increase, and turned to look at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow as if to ask, 'Did you hear that, too?"

Gibbs eyeballed him curiously, and he decided not to ask or say it, because it had to be the sleep deprivation finally making him lose it. He knew that the worst thing he could do right now would be to get his hopes up. It was best to expect the worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I kinda love this chapter...it's so bromantical! ****It is bitter cold here today, and I am not going to go for a run in it, which means another chapter. Or it might be my excitement to get to a certain part of the story that I have planned. Either way, my loyal readers win and get their speedy update! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the uber kind reviews, adds, and follows, too! **

Tony turned his attnetion back to Gibbs as his cell phone came to life. "Leon..."

Gibbs listened intently, his face turning to stone as he exited Ziva's room, sliding the door closed gently behind him as he finally broke his silence, "And Petty Officer Wade?"

An approving look played brusquely across his face before falling quickly, "Haven't seen him since last night. Assumed he went back to his hotel room to rest. Things got a little heated between him and DiNozzo."

He continued to concentrate on Leon's words, putting the pieces of the director's thoughts together and interrupted him, "You don't think..."

Gibbs head and eyes rolled back, "Ah Christ!"

He nodded to no one, responding with a, "You'll be the first to know."

His phone snapped shut and returned to its home on his belt. He pulled at the collar of his NIS sweatshirt for a moment as he collected himself, unsure of how Tony would react to the news he was about to break to him. He felt Tony's eyes scan him for emotion as he reentered the room. "What is it, Boss?"

Gibbs exhaled heavily through his nostrils, and walked to bring the other chair next to Tony. Gibbs watched Ziva as he spoke, feeling Tony's eyes fall heavily upon him, "That was the director. They tracked down Petty Officer Wade."

He paused in an effort to gauge Tony's reaction and emotions, but was hindered by his agent's question, "And?"

"Found him in his car."

"So he's in custody?"

"So to speak."

Tony cocked his head to the side, watching Gibbs curiously until he finally responded. "He's in autopsy. He was in the trunk."

Gibbs looked intently as he saw Tony trying to process all of the information he had been given. "Was he part of something bigger? I mean, is there someone else? A second man in this federal funneling scheme he had going?"

"Vance doesn't think so, Tony."

"I know how you feel about coincidences, Boss. What are you not telling me?"

"Seen your father-in-law since yesterday?"

Tony's nostrils flared and his eyes went wide as his face flushed with anger. He spit through clenched teeth, "No."

Gibbs reached for Tony's bicep, holding it as he scolded him lightly, "You look at me DiNozzo. You look me in the eyes! Keep it together. This is Vance's problem to deal with. The only thing you need to busy yourself with right now is you, your wife, and your children. Do I make myself clear?"

Some of the crimson drained from Tony's face as he swallowed back the bile before acknowledging him, "Understood. I just don't under...why...he just couldn't let the agency do its job?"

"We haven't been able to confirm for certain that it was Eli, but there is enough evidence and reason to believe it was. As much as I don't want a second killer on my hands, I don't want this to be Eli either."

"What if it was Eli? What does that mean for him? Are they gonna find a way to let him skirt around it, or?"

"Dunno. It's gonna be up to Sec Nav. To be fair, Wade was wanted and Eli is the director of an intelligence agency, but Eli was technically a rogue and operating without orders on U.S. soil. You understand that if he shows back up here, you need to let me know, right?"

Tony's head jerked from side to side as it slumped forward, "He thinks of no one but himself and his own wants and needs."

"Tony? You understand, right?"

"Yeah."

XXX

The waiting room was the quietest it had been in days. Ducky and Jimmy had resumed their roles in autopsy, learning everything they could about Petty Officer Wade and the manner in which he died. Abby had been summoned to run blood work and fiber analysis in the lab. Gibbs had driven back to the Navy Yard to process and report the information he was receiving back to Vance, as they tried to piece together what happened. The kids were at the Minnick's. Breena returned home to take care of her and Jimmy's son and prepare for the upcoming school and work week. McGee sat alone in the waiting room, waiting, for what he was unsure, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. Tony's frame came closer down the hall, stalling as he saw McGee twiddling his thumbs idly in a chair in the corner. He opened the door, rousing him from his musings, "Tim? What are you still doing here?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I just can't leave you guys. They don't need me at work, and I'm just going to worry about you two if I am sitting at home. I figured I might as well sit here and worry. Seemed more productive before I said it aloud."

A grin played on Tony's lips while he walked towards McGee, stretching his hand outward, "Let me help you up probie."

Tim eyeballed his hand suspiciously before Tony huffed amused, "Just gonna help ya up, Tim. I'd kinda like some company for dinner. Figured I'd go down to the cafeteria and see what's new in the world of hospital jello."

McGee stood with Tony's help, thanking him as they walked towards the door. Tony clapped his uninjured shoulder playfully as he teased, "You're safe...I'm out of superglue."

A soft laugh left McGee, "In retrospect, it was pretty funny."

"Don't have to tell me!"

Tony let out a heartier laugh then he had since everything had happened, causing the nurses at the nurses' station to look up from their work. "Hold on a sec, Tim. I'll meet you at the elevator."

Tony turned towards the nurse who stood, "I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria for dinner. You will call my cell if there are any changes, right?"

The nurse smiled lightly, "Absolutely, Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony turned to meet Tim at the elevator, but heard the nurse call for him, "Mr. DiNozzo?"

He took the few steps back, "Yes?"

The she looked to the other nurses and then back to Tony, "Your uh, friend...he...um...he's been really worried about you and your wife. It may not be my place to say anything, but I just wanted to let you know. That's a really special person that anyone would be lucky to have in their life."

Tony smiled as he felt moisture pool in his eyes, "You're right, and you have no idea how good of a friend he is. Thank you for reminding me."

XXX

The two men stood at the hot food line, looking in disgust at the steam table as Tony poked the brown, congealed sauce that claimed to be beef stew. "My god! What is this?"

McGee laughed, shrugging his shoulders while he responded, "I have no idea, and I sure as hell will not be finding out!"

An orderly overheard them and chuckled, resulting in both men to turn around skeptically. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. You two are obviously new here."

Tony grinned, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. So what's good here?"

The man gestured for them to follow him to an opening in the wall. He shouted playfully through the window, "Heeeeey Bettyyyy..."

An annoyed looking woman in a hairnet came to the window, wearing a sarcastic look on her face. "Now what do you want? You always come over here, bringing trouble with ya..."

"I just want something that doesn't look or smell like my dog'll eat it."

One hand rested on her hip as she playfully flicked a dish towel at him. He yelped and jumped back, exposing Tony and McGee, eliciting a chuckle from both men. She looked them over with blatant elevator eyes before turning back to the orderly, "Oh, now who are your new friends? I wouldn't mind making these two fine specimens something to eat."

"Betty! You're breakin' my heart!"

"Won't be the first time, won't be the last. Now, what'll it be?"

He looked over his shoulder to Tony and Tim as he leaned into the window, "You two allergic to anything, or is there anything you don't like to eat?"

Both men shook their heads no. The orderly turned back into the window, "Give me three of the usual..."

Betty came closer to the window, "Didn't your mother teach you to say please?"

"Nah, but she did teach me to say thank you."

He winked at her as she resigned to him, "I'll let it slide this time. Have 'em up for you in a few minutes."

Ten minutes later the first of three trays appeared in the window. The orderly, who they learned was named John, rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he approached the window, but was quickly swatted away by Betty's hand, "Ah ah ah! Guests first!"

Tony moved towards the window, took the tray of fries and a cheesesteak with the works and handed it to John. Betty glared at him playfully before he turned to her, "He's on break...I'll be here all night. Plus it's the least I could do, since he saved me and my friend from the fate of beef stew."

She smiled approvingly and turned to John, "You better keep this one around. He could teach you a thing or two!"

XXX

Tony and Tim sat at the small table in the corner of the cafeteria, feeling out of place amongst the scrubs and white coats. McGee regaled him with a story from their past antics. Tony brushed a tear from his cheek as his laughter subsided, and proceeded to eat a few more fries. "Seriously, Tony. We have had the most dysfunctional work relationship. It's more like Dwight and Jim from The Office than...than..."

Tony grinned as he looked up, "Turner and Hooch? Except we all know who I am in that team."

"Yeah...you're the Beasley of this team!"

Tony grabbed his chest, feigning disgust and hurt as Tim chuckled and lifted his hand in mock defense, "I'm just saying there were several years, early in our career together, where all you did was slobber and eat non-stop. You might have chased a lot of tail, too."

Tony grew pensive and wagged his finger at McGee, "You got me on that one...you're right."

They laughed again before Tony's look grew serious. "Tim?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"This. Everything. I needed a laugh tonight. Everything has been so serious, and I just needed a break from it. You've been a really great friend, and well...I guess...I guess, I just wanted to let you know that. You've kinda become the kid brother I never had."

McGee mimicked Tony's earlier actions, grabbing his chest and feigning shock playfully before the moment became too serious for either of them. Laughter erupted from their table, causing a few people at tables near by to turn and watch as they stood to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm apologizing in advance. This chapter is a little shorter than I usually post, but with the way the story is going to arch/break down I had to cut it off here! You guys are wonderful, and I have loved reading the reviews! It's always nice to know this story is being enjoyed! Anywho, I bring you chapter 10!**

Tony reached for the cell phone which rang from his pocket as he and McGee made their way from the cafeteria to the elevator. He fumbled to unlock it, bringing it to his ear quickly, "DiNozzo..."

A familiar voice flooded his ears, "Where are you?"

"Oh, hey Boss. McGee and I are on our way back up to Ziva's room."

"See ya when you get here."

Tony pulled the phone from his ear and turned to McGee, "Gibbs is here."

An, "Ah," left him as he pressed the up button for the elevator.

XXX

Gibbs stood just inside the door of Ziva's room, swiveling his body towards the door as he heard McGee and Tony's voices just outside the door. "Hey Boss...didn't expect to see you back tonight. Everything alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Fine. Just wanted to bring something by for you."

Tony's brows lifted with curiosity as Gibbs leaned forward, tapping some paperwork on the rolling tray. "Family Medical Leave paperwork. You're gonna need time off. Doesn't make sense to drain your vacation and sick days."

"Oh, thanks. I'll fill'em out now."

Tony moved towards the chair and tray as Gibbs spoke, "No rush, DiNozzo. I'll pick'em up tomorrow. Just wanted to get them to you. Gotta go back to the office...with McGee."

McGee turned towards Gibbs, "Boss?"

"Need ya working your magic at your desk."

"You gonna be good tonight, DiNozzo?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, my neighbors said they would get Jordan off to school, and Maya and Asher to daycare. Gotta figure it out from there."

Gibbs smiled, "No need. Abs said she would bring them to your house after daycare. I'll come here and sit with Ziver. You're gonna want a good night of sleep so you can be here and awake Tuesday."

Half of a smile graced Tony's features as he turned to face Ziva, "You guys thought of it all..."

"Didn't mean to intrude, Tony..."

He looked back to Gibbs, "I didn't mean that how it sounded...I just...gah. I can't think straight right now...haven't been able to for days..."

Gibbs moved behind the chair, holding Tony's shoulder as he spoke softly, "You are getting through better than most would be, Tony. I know it doesn't feel like it, but you're just gonna have to take my word..."

He bowed his head, acknowledging Gibbs words. McGee walked out of the door with Gibbs close behind. He stopped and turned, "You know the deal, Tony. You call me if anything changes."

"Got it, Boss."

The door continued to slide shut, leaving Tony and Ziva. He embraced her hand for a moment, and then released it as he pulled the tray and paperwork left by Gibbs closer to him. He managed to fill out a few lines before his cell phone blared, flashing a D.C. area phone number he didn't recognize. He eyeballed it curiously for a brief moment before answering, "DiNozzo..."

An automated, female voice filled his ears, "We are calling from the office of Goldman Eye Associates to confirm Anthony DiNozzo's appointment for tomorrow at 6 p.m."

Tony's eyes rolled playfully as he looked to his wife and the call continued, "Please press one to confirm your appointment, or two to cancel your appointment."

He sat still for a moment, squinting as he watched Ziva's chest rise and fall. He suddenly found his heart in his throat while he thought of her waking. His eyes relaxed, and he pulled the phone from his ear and pressed one before ending the call. "Oh, you always get your way, don't you Sweet Cheeks?"

He scrolled through his address book, finding Abby's number and connecting the call. Brain Matter blasted through the phone as she shouted into the receiver, "TONY!"

The music dropped several decibels before she assaulted him with questions, "Are you alright? What about Ziva? Do you need something?"

Tony chuckled softly, "We're fine, Abby. I just had a quick question for you."

"Shoot!"

"Gibbs mentioned that you are gonna pick up the kids from daycare tomorrow..."

"Yeppers!"

"Would you mind terribly if I picked up the girls and Asher from daycare, and then dropped them off at your place for a little bit? There's something I have to take care of real quick...well not real quick, but maybe an hour or two..."

"Anthony DiNozzo! I am horrified that you felt you even needed to ask! Of course I can do that for you! I love time with my nieces and nephew!"

"You're the best Abs! I'll call you when we are on our way, okay?"

"M'kay...talk to you later!"

"Bye."

Tony returned to filling out his paperwork in silence, only to be interrupted by the nurse who he spoke to earlier. "Sorry to bother you, Mr. DiNozzo. I just need to check Mrs. DiNozzo's vitals and bags."

Tony got up, pulling himself and his chair out of the way, "Not a problem...uh...ummm. Sorry, I didn't catch your name yet..."

She looked up, smiling lightly, "Carrie."

"Well, it's nice to meet you...officially."

"Likewise."

She continued with her task for several minutes, checking tubing, wires, vitals, and medications. She tucked an errant piece of Ziva's hair back into place and pulled her blankets up, adjusting and folding them over neatly. The nurse turned to Tony, whose pen sat still in his hand as he thought hard. "Mr. DiNozzo?"

His eyes darted up, startled. "Yeah..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to check to see if you needed anything."

"Um, actually...I...uh. Is there someone I can talk to about religious services?"

"Absolutely. I'll make a call. I just need to ask, what kind of service?"

"They are uh, Tuesday...they are going to let Ziva wake, and I just...I'm concerned. I don't want to think about the worst case, but I have to. I'm not well versed in Judaism, but I was wondering if they have some sort of last rights type thingy. I want to do it, just in case. It'll give me a little piece of mind, I hope."

Carrie's eyes grew sad, but she forced her face and voice to maintain their composure, "I understand completely. Let me make that call for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A longer chapter for all of you to make up for the short one yesterday...consider it your reward! The things I have up my sleeves in the next few chapters...MUAHAHAHAHA!**

McGee typed furiously with one hand on his keyboard under Gibbs heavy stare, growing impatient as the minutes passed. "Ya got anything yet, McGee?"

He maintained his focus on the task at hand as he responded, "His cell was turned off just out side of the hospital. I have him walking out of view in the area of the hospital, but nothing after that."

Gibbs' fist made contact with his desk, causing McGee to jump slightly. His hand finally broke from the keyboard, reaching up to rub his temple from frustration. Gibbs broke the tension, "It's not you I'm frustrated with, Tim."

McGee looked up, "I know, Boss."

Gibbs eyes glazed over in thought, "Where did you lose him?"

"His silhoutte starts to go out of view two blocks southof the hospital, but not before I see him take a turn west."

Gibbs new the route well, having walked it for coffee the last few days. "McGee, there is a bank just around that corner. Get the ATM footage and check it for any sign of Eli and his next move."

XXX

Within two hours McGee had an image of Eli hailing a cab with a time stamp. Abby was able to clear up the image to pull a company name and number off of the car, resulting in a pick up and drop off location dropping Eli only three blocks from where Petty Officer Wade's car and body were found. Gibbs took the elevator up, flipping the emergency switch before it reached it's destination. His cell phone met his ear, ringing only twice before a groggy voice met him, "DiNozzo..."

"Got some bad news for ya."

"It's Eli, isn't it?"

The silence on the other end was all the confirmation Tony needed. "We gotta find him and bring him in, Tony. I'm on my way to brief Vance and Sec Nav, but I felt you should be the first to know what is going on."

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

He sighed heavily before answering, "I know how to lure him in."

"What ya have in mind, DiNozzo?"

XXX

Tony walked into the cheerful daycare center. Finger paintings hung off of plastic easels, and squealing could be heard over a group of girls playing ring around the rosy with a teacher's aid. The group of giggling girls fell to the ground, as the aid turned to Tony, "Mr. DiNozzo, are you here for your kiddos?"

"I am. Please, please, please tell me they were on good behavior today..."

He cringed as she took a deep breath before answering, "Perfect angels. I'll go get them for you."

"Well thank god for that! I'll be here."

Jordan and Maya ran towards him shrieking, "Daddy! Daddy!"

He leaned down, hugging Maya tightly before she passed a brown paper bag to him with something inside. "What's this sweetie?"

She pulled back, twisting her torso back and forth as she spoke, "It for Mommy."

Tony smiled, "Can I look inside?"

She bobbed her head rapidly as he unfolded the top of the bag and peaked inside. Brightly painted elbow macaroni on a string sat in the bottom of the bag. He folded the top of the bag back over and cupped her cheek softly, "It is beautiful, sweetie. Mommy is going to love it!"

Jordan wedged herself between the pair, whinning for attention, "I made something for Mommy, too!"

"Well let's see what you have there!"

A green piece of construction paper was handed to him, covered in roughly cut paper hearts. In the middle it read, "I lub yoo".

"Jordan! It's spectacular! Can we hang this at the hospital for Mommy?"

"Duh Daddy!"

He tilted his head at her, scolding her tone with her eyes. "Sorry Daddy."

He nodded and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. The teacher's aid returned with Asher, who giggled and ran for Tony, "Daddy!"

Tony smiled hugging him as he stood. "How is my little man?"

Asher's arms wrapped around his neck as he nuzzled into Tony's cheek. The teacher's aid passed a piece of white paper to Tony which was covered in multi color scribbles in crayon. "Asher made this today."

"Ah, thanks! What do we have here, buddy?"

Tony lifted the paper up, looking it over before looking his son in the eyes, "This is awesome, Asher! Is this for Mommy?"

Asher smiled and answered him, "Yes. Mommy."

Tony looked briefly at his watch, huffing as he saw it was already after three. "Okay kiddos, time to get in the car. We're gonna go see Mommy."

XXX

Tony opened the door to Ziva's room, allowing the children to enter ahead of him. They ran to the other side of the room, hugging Eli's legs as they acknowledged him in hushed tones, "Saba! Saba!"

They quieted quickly as they picked up on a new presence in the room. Jordan turned to face the stranger, "Who are you?"

Tony interjected quickly, "Jordan, Maya, Asher - come here for a minute."

He sat in the chair, holding Asher on his lap as he spoke to the girls, "This is Rabbi Leban. He is going to help us and Saba say a special prayer for Mommy."

Jordan turned to him, using her high pitched begging voice as she spoke, "Can we give Mommy her presents first?"

Tony sucked in a breath to turn her down, but looked up as the Rabbi nodded sympathetically. "I'll go get some tape. You guys stay here with Saba, okay?"

They all nodded as he got up and returned a few minutes later with the scotch tape from the nurses' station. He put tape on the corner of Jordan's picture, and then lifted her so she could press it onto the wall in Ziva's line of vision. He followed suit with Asher, who pressed the tape with some assistance from his father. Tony placed him back on the ground and turned to Maya, "Why don't you take Mommy's necklace out of the bag sweetie?"

She opened the bag and delicately removed it, handing it to Tony. Without thinking he went to place it over Ziva's head and around her neck, realizing it would be difficult because of the tubing that ran from her mouth to the ventilator. He pulled back awkwardly, looking over his wife before he picked up her hand and wrapped the elbow macaroni around her wrist three times. Maya smiled and clapped her hands together lightly. Tony looked up to the Rabbi, mouthing 'Sorry'. Rabbi Leban lifted his palm shook his head, dismissing the apology and deeming it unnecessary. Eli cleared his throat, bringing the group's attention back to the task at hand.

The Rabbi pulled the room's blinds shut and lit a small candle before he turned off the lights in the room, allowing only the florescent glow from the hospital hallway to flow in. He nodded, beginning to read the Sh'ma as Eli recited and Tony read the Vidui in unison. The room fell silent afterward, filled with only heavy breath from Eli and light sniffling from Tony as he forced back tears. The silence of the room was shattered as Maya broke into a loud rendition of Happy Birthday To You and blew out the Rabbi's candle. Tony stood up mortified, pulling Maya back to him as he began to apologize profusely to Eli and the Rabbi. Eli glared at Tony and Maya before the Rabbi turned to the little girl and her father, speaking in a hushed tone, "There is no need to apologize, Anthony. She is saying a prayer for her mother in her own special way."

Tony pressed a kiss onto the top of each child's head before pulling them closer to him and whispering to them, "I love you...so much."

They sat for just a moment more in silence as Eli held Ziva's hand between his, speaking in whispers of Hebrew before releasing her hand and whipping a tear from his cheek. He turned to his grandchildren and squatted in front of them as he spoke, "How about a hug for Saba before I leave?"

"You heading back to Isreal, Eli?" Tony asked.

"No. Just back to my hotel for the night."

"Ah."

"Now how about a hug for Saba?"

The children took turns embracing him before he stood to leave. "See you tomorrow, Eli?"

He nodded curtly before exiting and sliding the door closed behind him. The Rabbi lowered himself to Tony's eye level and asked, "Anthony, may I say some words of comfort for you and the children?"

"Actually, yeah...I'd...we'd appreciate that."

Tony and Ziva had never really embraced their individual religious traditions before they were married, and chose not to define a religion for their family, but in this moment all Tony could think was, 'It couldn't hurt, right?'

XXX

Eli rounded the corner and passed the nurses' station, pressing the down button for the elevator. He turned as Director Vance and Secretary Jarvis moved towards him from the adjacent hallway. "Leon, I see you brought a friend to visit my Ziva."

A smirk played at the corner of Vance's lips as he walked uncomfortably into Eli's personal space. "Oh, you are mistaken, Eli."

Eli's eyes flashed briefly before he responded, "Who are you here to see?"

"I think you know damn well who I am here to see. Now, you can come with us quietly, or we can do this the difficult way."

Eli's nostrils flared and his face flushed crimson with rage before he spit words at Vance and Jarvis, "I found him! I hunted down the man who did this to my daughter...your agent! You failed me Leon!"

Secretary Jarvis decided he had heard enough as the elevator announced its arrival, and turned to confront Eli, "You know what Director David? We are going to finish this at NCIS. Get in the elevator."

XXX

Rabbi Leban had left Tony and the children almost a half hour ago. Asher sat in his stroller between Tony's knees, contently sucking his thumb while he held the girl's on his lap, pulling them close to his chest. They sat in perfect silence with Ziva, somehow feeling more like a family than they had in days. Four heads and eight eyes snapped towards the door of the dimly lit room as Gibbs walked in as quietly as possible. Tony sighed, "Hey Boss..."

Gibbs walked towards them, crouching down and tousling Asher's sandy curls, "How you guys holdin' up?"

"Fine. Thanks for staying tonight. We appreciate it."

"I know, DiNozzo. Now go, before I change my mind."

Tony smirked as Gibbs winked at him, lifting Jordan from him. "How you doin' Jordan?"

"Look what I made Grandpa!"

She pointed over Gibbs shoulder to the wall. He walked closer as he held her, pulling away from her head slightly so he could look at her while they spoke, "Which one did you make?"

She pointed to the green sheet, "This one!"

"That is beautiful!"

Maya tugged at Gibbs pant leg until he put Jordan down and picked her up while asking, "How about you? Did you make this one?"

He pointed to the other drawing on the wall as Maya shook her head no, "I made necklace for Mommy!"

"Can you show me?"

They walked over to Ziva as Maya pointed to the bright noodles gracing Ziva's wrist. "That is the fanciest necklace I have ever seen!"

The little one giggled as Gibbs put her down and turned his attention to Asher. "I'm gonna guess you made that masterpiece on the wall over there..."

Asher smiled and laughed, "Gam-pa!"

Gibbs hugged him before standing again, shooing Tony and the kids out of the door.

XXX

Tony sat in his car as he prepared to drive in the direction of Abby's house to pick the kids up. He slid the glasses on, instantly amazed at how clear his surroundings became. He muttered under his breath, "Jesus, Ziva...you've always gotta be right. Even when you aren't able to rub it in my face..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Another long chapter! I thought I was going to get further in the plot today, but I apparently had a lot to say/cover hehe! Big things are coming in the next few chapters...brace yourselves! Mark my words, when I am done this story I'm going back to writing the fluffy smut that is much less emotionally involved to write lol! Anywho, thank you for the super sweet reviews, adds, and follows - they are more appreciated than I think you know! :-) **

Tony rose early, awaking ahead of the sun as slid on his glasses and tip toed to the kitchen to avoid waking Jordan, Maya, and Asher. He flicked on the track lighting that ran under the cabinets before making himself a cup of coffee. He sipped as strolled the living room in the ambient light that poured from the kitchen. His hand reached forward, running his finger tips down a framed photo Jackie had taken of him and Ziva on their wedding day. They were wrapped in each others' arms, noses scrunched and touching with wide smiles running from ear to ear as they gazed lovingly at each other.

He moved further down the shelf, chuckling lightly at a tri-fold frame which held a picture of Ziva during each of her pregnancies. She was thrilled and grinning in the picture with Jordan. They were so nervous, excited, and naive. The last trimester of her pregnancy with Maya ran from June through the end of August, and Tony remembered the sweltering heat the day the photo was taken. She was sweating, miserable, and ready to, as Ziva put it, 'evict' the stubborn child who was a week past her due date. She forced a smile for the photo, but her body language and eyes screamed, 'GET IT OUT!" The picture of her pregnancy with Asher melted Tony's heart secretly, even though Ziva hated it. She grew frustrated as he insisted on her standing with her baby bump next to the row of Halloween jack-o-lanterns, resulting in an eye roll just as he clicked. He had taken another shot that came out better, but he loved the other one more. It was real, and candid, and one of the many reasons he loved her so much.

The shelves had pictures scattered amongst books, dvds, and knickknacks. They captured first days of school, the day they christened the house, team dinners, and precious moments. None of pictures felt like enough now that it all could be taken away. He breathed deeply as it sank in that these could be the only memory of their life together that would remain. Eventually memories would fade and details would become fuzzy. These pictures would have to be his and the children's reminders of what they were. He wanted to stay optimistic, but it was getting harder and harder as the days passed. Today would give the doctors and Tony all the answers they would need. His exterior remained calm and collected, but his insides were racked with pure turmoil.

His stomach started to churn uncomfortably as he turned and walked back to the kitchen, dumping what remained of the coffee down the drain. His palms pushed into either side of the sink as he took breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. Bile rose in his throat, and what little coffee he had drank ended up being rinsed down the sink before he leaned down to swish water from the faucet in him mouth. He pulled a paper towel, whipping his face dry as he mumbled, "This is going to be a long day..."

XXX

Tony had dropped the kids off at daycare by six-thirty that morning, explaining to the teacher's aid that one of his co-workers would be picking them up and he would call to let them know by who and when. She gave him a look of curiosity, unaware of what had happened in the last few days. He crouched down to his children's level, hugging and kissing each of them before driving to the hospital. By seven, Tony stood in Ziva's room with Gibbs while they waited for the doctor to come in. His stomach twisted with knots, and a pained expression sprawled across his face. Gibbs watched him closely, finally speaking as Tony leaned forward holding his stomach, "You alright?"

He winced painfully as he answered, "My stomach is...it's just off. I know it's nerves. I'm terrified, and I just have no idea what to expect today..."

"I know, kid. I wish I could tell ya what to expect..."

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with Eli?"

Gibbs took a swig of his coffee and breathed deeply before he responded, "Vance and Sec Nav aren't charging him, but they want him on a flight back to Israel as soon as we know what happens today. When Ziva is up and has seen him, he is being placed on a plane. Until then he is in protective custody."

"So, on top of waking up after having been shot, operated on, and put in a coma, she gets to find out that her father murdered the shooter and is being ordered back to Israel?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to respond, but closed it quickly as a white coat came in, followed by the nurse from a few nights ago, Carrie. The doctor stood just inside the door, looking between the two men, "Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony stood, stretching his hand out, "Hi, I'm Tony," he gestured towards Gibbs, "And this is my and Ziva's boss for all intents and purposes. He's practically family, though."

The doctor shook Gibbs hand and introduced himself, "I'm Doctor Snyder. I see that Doctor Chandra has been caring for Ziva?"

Tony smiled lightly, "Yeah, he's been great."

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, today is his day off, so I'm going to be leading Ziva's care. I see from his notes here that we are going to be cutting back her Propofol dosage to allow her to wake."

Tony nodded to confirm what the doctor said to no one in particular. Doctor Snyder flipped through Ziva's chart once more before turning towards both men, "Do either of you have any questions about what will be happening today?"

Gibbs shook his head no before turning to Tony, raising his eyebrows in question. Tony rubbed the back of his head while he thought, finally looking to the doctor, "When she wakes up, will it be sudden? Or is she gonna kinda ease into it?"

The doctor nodded as he began to answer the question, "Well, most patients will ease into a conscious state, but in some particular cases consciousness comes as more of a startle. In Ziva's case I feel as though we will be dealing with the later considering that she more than likely will have no recollection of the events leading up to the shooting, as well as not knowing her surroundings and being connected to the ventilation equipment. We will not be disconnecting it until I feel that she is fighting against the machine to breathe on her own. To be honest with you, Mr. DiNozzo, she will probably be startled and upset when she comes to. I want you to be prepared for that."

"She's not going to be in pain though, right?"

"She will still be getting pain management, but we will not have an idea of how on track we are until she wakes. We feel that we have it well managed, but once she has come to we will be better able to gauge how she is feeling and treat the pain accordingly."

"Okay. So when does this whole process start?"

"Now, if you are ready."

Tony gave Doctor Snyder the go ahead with a single bow of his head. He filled orders into the front of the chart, handing it to Carrie when he was done. He shook Gibbs hand and then moved over to Tony, taking his hand to shake it as he spoke, "We are doing our best to make this as pain-free as possible Mr. DiNozzo - for your wife and your family. If there is anything we can do, or if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to reach out to a member of the staff."

Tony thanked him before he left. He leaned against the wall as he watched Carrie start to adjust equipment connected to Ziva, starting with the I.V. bags and lines that ran into her arm. Carrie excused herself, "I'll be back in a moment."

She returned several minutes later to the silence that Tony and Gibbs were sharing, pushing a tray ahead of her. Bags of sterile equipment covered it. She pushed it to the opposite side of the room as she turned to Tony who watched with curious eyes, "It's the equipment we will need to extubate Ziva when the time comes."

"Ah. Gotchya."

Carried pulled four cloth cuff looking items off of the tray and moved to Ziva's bedside. She placed it around Ziva's wrist and began to attach it to the railing of the bed. Tony bolted off of the wall, moving to his wife's side in two swift steps. "What are you doing?"

She looked up, suddenly feeling unsure and nervous under his glare, "It's standard procedure, Mr. DiNozzo. When she comes to, she is going to want to rip out the tubes on her own, which can cause serious damage to her throat. Plus, any thrashing can cause additional harm to her stitches and internal injuries."

His eyes locked hers and his jaw clenched, "That is not happening. Take it off of her, now."

"Mr. DiNozzo, this is not my decision."

"Well who the hell's decision is it!"

Gibbs pushed off of the wall, placing his hand on Tony's shoulder as he whispered, "Bring it down a notch, Tony..."

His neck snapped in Gibbs direction, "No! You know damn well why I will not allow this!"

Gibbs turned to the now terrified nurse, "Who can we talk to about this?"

Carried removed the restraint, setting it back on the tray. "I'll get Doctor Snyder."

The doctor returned a few moments later, without Carrie. "Mr. DiNozzo, what seems to be the problem?"

"You cannot put restraints on Ziva."

"I understand the image and idea of it can be upsetting, but..."

Tony cut him off, "No. This isn't about me! If you put her in restraints, she will panic."

"Most patients are not aware of them Mr. DiNozzo. I assure you..."

"No. When I say she will panic, I am talking post-traumatic stress disorder panic."

The doctor looked at him curiously until Tony continued with a hushed tone, "She was taken prisoner in a camp in Somalia about ten years ago...for several months. You can't restrain her. It will do more harm than good. I will do whatever I have to if it means not restraining her with those cuffs."

The doctor thought for a moment before answering, "I apologize, Mr. DiNozzo. I had no idea. Will you be with her today?"

"All day."

"I will allow it, but there are several very serious conditions."

"I will do whatever it takes."

"First and foremost, you are going to have to sign some paperwork releasing the hospital and me of all liability if she is injured because she is not wearing the restraints."

Tony nodded, "Consider it done."

Doctor Snyder continued, "When Ziva comes to, you are going to have to press that call button and then keep her from pulling at the tubing until the nurses get in here."

"Fine."

The doctor patted Tony on the shoulder, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Now, I'm going to get that paperwork. Carrie or I will bring it back soon."

Tony winced as he remembered how harsh he was to the nurse, "Is Carrie at the nurses' station? I owe her an apology. I snapped at her and she didn't deserve that."

The doctor nodded, "I'll let her know you are looking for her."

"Thanks."


	13. Chapter 13

**I have nothing to say to prepare you for this chapter, other than it is lovely, and sweet, and tugs at my heartstrings! Thank you, as always, for the alerts, adds, reviews, etc - y'all make writing these fics so much fun! :-) Enjoy! **

Tony had been sitting in the silence of Ziva's room for hours - just over seven to be exact. He told Gibbs to leave after the first hour, knowing he had been up all night, and although he would never admit it, he needed some rest and time to re-charge. They knew she wouldn't wake immediately, and that the process would be long and drawn out. Gibbs had promised his return in the afternoon, though.

Nurses and Doctor Snyder would periodically check in on him and Ziva, watching for any changes or alertness. Her heart rate had picked up a few beats more a minute in the last two hours, and it left him hopeful that she would wake and be well soon. His thumb brushed back and forth over the top of her knuckles methodically. It was soothing to him, probably more than it would be to her.

An abrupt new sensation brought him out of his thoughts quickly as he felt nimble fingers flicker and twitch within his own. He bounded to his feet as he continued to hold her hand, bringing his free hand to her cheek to cup it delicately amongst the tubing and tape. His thumb brushed the cheek bone, which was protruding slightly more than usual, while he whispered, "Come on Sweet Cheeks. Please wake up. I want to see your eyes, hear your voice...I want to see the color back in your cheeks. Please, I'm begging you..."

Unknowingly, he held his breath, waiting for her to respond. Her eyelids fluttered as though she was dreaming and her fingertips twitched against his palm again. "Baby, come on...I know you can hear me..."

Her heart rate picked up for a brief second before dropping back to its new steady pace. He turned to the monitor and then back to his wife, whispering again, "Can you hear me, Ziva? I think you can..."

Her heart rate sped up again momentarily. It was all the confirmation he needed as he moved his hand from her cheek, searching the sheets frantically for the nurses' call button. He pressed it rapidly until Carrie ran in the room. "Mr. DiNozzo? Is she up?"

"Not quite yet, but it's coming. I know it is."

A quick look came across her face before she was able to mask it, causing Tony to turn and explain, "I'm not crazy. She is coming to."

"I didn't mean to imply you were..."

"Her heart rate picks up when I talk to her, and her fingertips are wiggling."

Carried moved closer to the bedside, reviewing the last few minutes of the monitor's tape. "Why don't you talk to her, Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony looked at her skeptically, not picking up on the sincerity in her tone. His eyes softened as he realized she was being serious, and returned his hand to her cheek while he spoke, "Ziva, the kids and I miss you...will you wake up for me? For us? They made you some presents that they want you to see."

He heard the rate of the beeps coming from the heart monitor peak, and turned to see Carrie watching them intently until a gasp filled the room. Tony looked down to see her fingers wrapped tightly around his own, with the tips of his fingers turning purple from lack of blood flow. It was at that point that he finally realized the gasp that filled the room was his own. "Come on, Ninja. Open those beautiful eyes."

He felt her grip on his fingers release and then clench again. Carrie turned towards him as she spoke, "You are right, Mr. DiNozzo. From what I'm seeing, I feel confident saying she will wake soon. Keep talking to her. It will help her come to, and hopefully keep her a little more calm as she wakes up with everything that is going on with her and around her. Okay?"

Tony nodded excitedly, "I will. Thank you."

She smiled and ducked out of the room while Tony reached for his cell phone with the hand Ziva was not holding. He dialed with shaky fingers, bringing the phone to his ear as it rang. "Gibbs."

"Boss, she's starting to wake up. Slowly, but still, she is waking up."

A sigh of relief left Gibbs lips before he spoke again, "Alright, kid. What's the plan?"

"I don't want to bring the kids in until she is up, off of ventilation, and calm. I just wanted to let you know that it's coming."

"Anything I can do?"

"Let the others know, please."

"You got it. Call me when there is more progress, okay?"

"Yeah, Boss."

XXX

Tony chuckled lightly as he whispered to Ziva, reminiscing about their first undercover operation together. Her fingers still wrapped around his while his thumb rubbed her wrist softly. His thumb slowed as he picked up their joined hands, bringing them to his face. His lips grazed her knuckles before he rested the back of her hand against his stubble. "I miss you Sweet Cheeks. I know you aren't gone, but I miss you. I miss you reading at night in bed, and standing at the bathroom counter on your tippy toes while you put on your makeup in the morning, and sitting across from me at work. My life just isn't this same."

An exaggerated sigh fell between his lips as leaned into their joined hands. His eyes closed as he melted into the warmth of her skin, but he was quickly pulled out of the moment as their hands jerked away from his face and back towards the bed. Tony's eyes flew open, instantly snapping towards Ziva's fear filled orbs. He stood, pressing the call button erratically while maintaining his hold on Ziva's hand. His voice was shaky. He fought his excitement from Ziva being awake in an attempt to keep her calm, "Oh god. Zi...it's okay. I'm here and everything is going to be alright. You have to trust and believe me. The nurse will be here in just a minute."

Her eyes danced back and forth between his in alarm, wanting to believe his words despite the terror and pain that filled her. Tears rushed over his eyes from relief as he watched her come back to life after days of fearing the worse. Her free hand scrambled towards the tubing, but he caught her wrist before she was able to pull. "Ziva, you can't pull it out. The nurse is coming. I know it has to be awkward and uncomfortable, but you can't. Let the nurse..."

The door slid open loudly as Carried rushed to Ziva's side. "Ziva, I'm Carrie. I'm your nurse. I need you to stay calm. I'm going to have the tubing out soon, but you have to stay calm. If you understand blink once for me."

Ziva's eyes closed tightly for a second and reopened, as the tension in her arms relaxed some. Carrie touched her arm lightly as she spoke to her, "There we go. Good...good..."

Tony smiled lightly as he stood next to her with unwavering support, "Hold my hand, Zi. I'm not leaving your side. I'm here, Sweet Cheeks."

Her hand fumbled for his before Carrie commanded Ziva's attention, "Ziva? I need to ask about how much pain you are in. Blink once for no, and twice for yes, okay?"

Ziva clearly blinked twice. "Are you in any pain?"

Two blinks. "Is it as bad as child birth?"

One blink. "Is it as bad as a broken bone?"

Two blinks. "Okay, thank you Ziva. We'll get something to help with that very soon. I'm going to get another nurse so we can extubate you and let you breath on your own. Please just stay calm. I know it is a strange sensation and you have a lot of questions. I will be right back."

Moments later, Carrie returned with another nurse. The tray of equipment was rolled closer to the bed as they washed their hands and put on gloves. Carried turned to Tony, "I hate to ask, but we are going to need you to move for just a few minutes, Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony looked to Ziva as panic began to fill her eyes again. Tony looked up to the nurses, "Am I able to stay at the end of the bed?"

They nodded, settling the panic in both Tony and Ziva as he rubbed one of her ankles and whispered, "I'm here, Ziva. I'm not leaving you. Just stay calm."

Carried moved a suction tube into the tube in Ziva's mouth, clearing any excess fluid and pulling it back. She changed the tip of the suction tube and moved it back into Ziva's mouth before pulling it back and setting it on the tray of sterile equipment. The second nurse began to remove the tape from the tubing, and eventually from Ziva's cheeks. Tony squeezed her ankle reassuringly as he whispered, "You're doing great...it'll be done soon..."

The tube that ran into her mouth was separated from a longer section that ran to ventilation equipment, leaving just a few inches hanging from Ziva's mouth. A bag was placed on the end and squeezed several times, giving Ziva a few strong breaths of air. Carrie spoke to Ziva, "Okay, we are deflating the cuff now, and I want you to take a deep breath for me, Ziva."

Ziva took a weak, but deep breath as the second nurse pulled the tubing from between Ziva's dry lips. Carried placed a breathing mask back onto the oxygen line and slipped it over Ziva's face, and the band around the back of her head. A squeak left Ziva's lips as the second nurse hushed her gently, "Not yet, Ziva. I know you want to speak, but not quite yet. We need to listen to your lungs and breath sounds now."

Carried listened, rattling off technical and medical words as the second nurse scribbled furiously in the chart. The second nurse left, leaving Carrie to adjust Ziva's pain medication and I.V. bags. "Ziva, you should feel the pain medication start to work very soon. We are going to bring you a pencil and paper so you can let us know what you need. You should avoid using your voice until the doctor see you later. I'll bring some ice and water for you to help with the thirst."

Ziva mouth a 'thank you' through the mask. Tony moved the chair back to her side and she took his hand in hers. He made an attempt to lean over the rail to kiss her, but couldn't force the angle, eliciting a chuckle out of the nurse. "Let me help you with that."

She released the rail, letting it swing to the side of the bed, "There are two rules. You cannot get in the bed with her, and she cannot get out of the bed. Understood?"

Tony chuckled as Ziva nodded and blinked twice. He leaned down, kissing her forehead and cheek before leaning into her ear to whisper, "I love you so much. Don't ever scare me like that...ever again..."

She tightened her grip on his hand while her other hand came to his concerned face, rubbing his cheek and holding him close to her. A barely audible whisper left her lips between slightly labored breaths, "I...love...you..."


	14. Chapter 14

**My apologies...it's been a few days! Just over 2,000 words are your reward for patience! Only two chapters remain, so enjoy 'em now! Don't worry though, I have a one-shot floating around in my head! :-) **

Tony sat down in the chair next to her bed, his eyes and hand never leaving hers. "I gotta call Gibbs. Everyone, the whole team, has been worried sick about you. I promised I'd call as soon as you were awake."

A weak smile graced her lips while she nodded her head. Tony pulled the phone up to his ear with Gibbs answering on the second ring, "What's the news, Tony?"

"Boss, she's up and off of the ventilator."

An exasperated sigh of relief left Gibbs mouth, "How's she doin'?"

"She isn't allowed to talk until the doctor sees her, but she's fairing well."

Gibbs chuckled, "She's fairing better than you would be if you weren't allowed to talk..."

Tony laughed and winked in Ziva's direction, "Yeah, you're probably right..."

"Ya think, DiNozzo? So what is the plan with the kids?"

"Uhhh, hold on a sec."

Tony dropped the cell phone from his ear, holding it against his chest as he leaned closer to Ziva, "I know you probably aren't up for a ton of visitors, but how would you feel about the kids coming to see you tonight? After daycare?"

An look of uncertainty and concern came across her face. "Are you worried about them seeing you in the hospital?"

Her brows unfurrowed as she nodded. Tony squeezed her hand and brought the phone back up to his ear, "Can I get back to you in a few minutes, Boss?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo."

Tony plopped his cell phone onto the rolling tray, and turned his attention back to Ziva, "They miss their mommy so much, and they've been waiting, very impatiently, for you to wake up."

Ziva scowled as she whispered with urgency, "You have...brought them here...to see me...like this!"

"Don'get get upset, Sweet Cheeks. Things weren't good for the first day or two. I wanted to make sure the kids saw you just...you know...in case you...uh..."

Her eyes softened as the gravity of the words he couldn't say hit her. "Zi...I uh...Do you remember anything about what happened?"

Her head shook from side to side. "I guess we should talk about it. Do you want to talk about it? Well I guess I would be talking and you would be listening, but..."

Ziva nodded, causing Tony to lean in closer and whisper the events of the last five days to her in excruciating detail, leaving out the incidents involving Eli. She winced several times as his expression became pained and his eyes teared during the worst parts of what they had been through. She found her free hand brushing tears from his cheeks as he spoke, running it down his cheek and neck before resting it over his heart. He fumbled over his words as he told her of the kids meeting with the counselor, their visiting her in the room, and the rabbi meeting with them. Her cheeks flushed and moisture filled her eyes. Tony silenced himself as he saw the tears bubbling up and over. 'Screw the rules' was his only thought as he stood and sat on the edge of the bed, carefully pulling Ziva against him.

Her fingers lumbered up his spine as she leaned back, noticing his glasses for the first time. The tips of her fingers ran along the frames as she breathed out, "You...got...glasses..."

Tony leaned down and kissed her forehead as he whispered, "Wasn't left with much of a choice..."

Gentle laughter left her lips as Tony continued, "I was gonna cancel when they called to confirm it, but then I realized that I wanted to see you clearly when you woke up..."

One of her hands left his face and moved towards her own, pulling the oxygen mask over her face and off of her head. Slowly she leaned forward, pressing her frame back into his warmth and her lips onto his. Her mouth moved towards his ear, mouthing with raspy breath, "I want...to see...the kids..."

XXX

The waiting room quickly filled by five-thirty, with their friends and family eager to see Ziva up and well. Tony's phone chirped with a text from McGee, which was quickly read before he stood next to Ziva, "The team and the kids are here to see you. Kids first?"

Doctor Snyder had cleared Ziva for very light conversation, most of which she was reserving for her time with the kids, but she was eager to let the team know that she was feeling okay, and according to the doctor, her scars and wounds were as well. She smiled widely before whispering, "Yes, please."

Tony stepped out of the ICU room, stopping dead in his tracks as he looked down the hall to the waiting room where he spotted Eli's large frame, flanked by Vance and Gibbs. He muttered, "Shit!" to himself before stepping back into Ziva's room. Her eyebrows raised questioningly at him as he sat back down next to her bed, "Zi...there's...you have...your father's here to see you..."

She pushed herself more upright from her propped position as she whispered, "Abba is here?"

He nodded, but was cut off as he started to speak, "What are you not telling me, Tony?"

Tony sighed and ran his hand over his face, "I don't want to upset you. Can we talk about it later, when you're feeling a little bit better?"

She scowled and began to tell him 'no' before changing her mind quickly, "Fine."

"He's leaving for Israel after he sees you, Zi. I think he's gonna have to see you before the kids."

Ziva's eyes rolled and she huffed before agreeing to see Eli first. Tony stood, exited the room again, and walked towards the waiting room. Abby bounded to her feet, running towards him and hugging him tightly, "TONY! How is she? Does she feel alright? Can she talk yet? When can we see her? Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!"

Tony laughed, "Fine, yes, a little, soon, and oh my gosh!"

Abby leaned back, squinting her eyes and punching him lightly in his arm, "Are you mocking me, Tony?"

"Why, I'd never!"

Tony turned to the room, "Ziva is up, and the doctor cleared her to use her voice a little bit...very little bit. Um, Eli...you can see her first, and then she asked to see the kiddos. Then everyone else can file in two at a time, okay?"

Murmurs of yes and nodding heads looked towards him. Tony turned Eli's direction, motioning with his head towards Ziva's room. He and Tony made their way into the hallway before Tony spoke up, "Eli."

"Yes, Anthony?"

"Ziva doesn't know what happened and what is going on. She just thinks you have to leave for Mossad business, but she is skeptical."

Eli nodded before continuing down the hall, sliding the door open to Ziva's room, and leaving Tony in the hallway. Eli approached the side of her bed as he spoke, "Ziva...your color is coming back. How are you feeling?"

"Thank you, Abba. Thank you for coming. I know you left Mossad and Israel without much notice."

He ran his hand down the side of her head and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I must return home, Ziva, but I feel as though I can seeing that you are awake and healing. Please call, or have Anthony call, to update me, yes?"

"We will."

She reached out for his hand, holding it briefly before he pulled away without a word and walked to the door. He froze as his hand grasped the handle, "I _am_ sorry, Ziva..."

Her frame tensed as she watched him wordlessly with curiosity, finally speaking as the door began to slide, "Ani ohevet otcha, Abba."

He glanced over his shoulder with glassy eyes before disappearing through the door frame, being replaced by Tony. Breathy words left her, "Why is he sorry, Tony?"

He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably before sitting next to her. "NCIS was investigating the shooting, and he took it upon himself to hunt down Petty Officer Wade..."

He scanned her face, knowing that she would put the final piece of the puzzle together herself, "Did he kill him?"

Tony nodded as he spoke, "Sec Nav has decided to not charge or prosecute him, but he was ordered back to Israel as soon as he saw you awake and well..."

She took a deep breath and huffed heavily, turning her head away from Tony and towards the twilight of the window. "We had no choice, Zi."

"I know you did not, and it is not you or NCIS that I am angry with. It is my father whom I am angry with."

Tony stood, and gently sat on the side of her bed, turning her face towards him with a finger under her chin. "You know what would cheer you up? There are three adorable children sitting with Aunt Abby in waiting room."

Ziva forced a smile that quickly turned genuine as she thought of them, "I think you are right. That would cheer me up quite a bit, yes?"

XXX

Brightly colored balloons pushed through the sliding door ahead of tiny voices and laughter. Maya and Jordan bolted to the side of Ziva's bed as she cooed at them, "Oh! My beautiful girls!"

Tony walked in just a step behind them, holding Asher. "And my handsome boy! I have missed you all so very much!"

Tears welled in her eyes as she inspected them, running a hand over each of their heads and down each of their faces. Maya reached up as she whined, "I want to hug Mommy..."

Tony placed Asher down before squatting in front of their brood, "I'll pick each of you up to give Mommy a kiss and hug, okay? But remember what I told you, we've gotta be careful because of the boo boos, right?"

The two girls nodded understandingly while Asher pulled playfully on the strings of the balloons. Tony lifted a squirming Maya first, holding her over Ziva as she kissed and hugged her. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like the necklace I made?"

Ziva patted the elbow macaroni strewn around her neck lovingly while smiling at their youngest daughter, "It is beautiful, and very colorful."

Maya smiled back and giggled as Tony swung her down to the ground with a flourish, reaching for Jordan next. A sniffle left her, alarming Ziva as she pulled back from the hug, seeing wet cheeks, "Oh, sweetheart. What is the matter?"

Ziva wiped the tears away and pushed the curls back as Jordan cried, "I missed you. Daddy tried, though."

A look of disbelief overcame Tony's face as he looked at Ziva with a face that said, 'Are you freaking kidding me?' Ziva let out as hearty of a laugh as she could, smiling at him and Jordan. "I think Daddy did an excellent job. We will all be home soon, I promise."

Tony pulled Jordan into him, ticking her side as he mocked her high pitched voice, "Oh, Daddy tried...Daddy tried...wah wah wah!"

Jordan giggled and squealed, "No tickling! Put me down!"

Tony did as she commanded and picked up Asher, who was sucking his thumb and looking at Ziva. "Momma!"

His arms wrapped as tightly as they could around her neck, and in that moment her heart melted. Fresh tears flooded her eyes as Tony choked back his own. For the first time in days though, they were tears of joy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well...there isn't much to say going into this chapter...only one more chapter to go, though! **

**I'm fighting the flu, so hopefully I will have it up by Saturday night...we'll see how I'm feeling/faring! :-) **

Tony ushered the kids down the hall and into the waiting room, all of them grinning ear to ear. Despite it tugging at Gibbs heartstrings, he would never let it show on his face. Tony cleared his throat before he began to speak, "Ziva's still getting better, and is getting tired fast. She wants to see all of you, but hopes you understand that she kinda needs to keep the visits short for now - pain meds are making her drowsy."

Ducky stepped forward, "Of course, Anthony."

The rest of the group nodded and chimed in with words of understanding. "Boss, McGee...you guys wanna go first?"

Tim nodded curtly, following Gibbs as he walked through the door and down the hall to Ziva's room. She smiled and turned towards the door as she heard it slide open. "Gibbs, McGee."

Gibbs strode to her bedside, placing his hand on her head, "It's good to see you up, kid. Ya scared us."

She smiled up to him while he leaned down a placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead before he pulled away, putting a single finger in front of her face, "Don't you ever, ever scare us all like that again."

She nodded while stifling back a smile, knowing that his harsh words came from a place close to his heart. Ziva looked past him to Mcgee, who stood just inside the door of the room. "I will not bite, Tim. At least not while I am wearing the oxygen mask."

He shifted uncomfortably, not responding to her attempt at humor. "Tim, please come here."

He shifted again under the weight of Gibbs stare, eventually moving to the bedside. His eyes darted to hers before shifting back to his hands, which he was wringing uncomfortably. "Tim, if it had not been for you, all of you would be at a funeral right now. Tony and our children...I cannot even bear to think about what their condition would be. Please do not blame yourself for this. What was meant to be, was meant to be."

McGee finally met her stare with red-rimmed eyes as words eventually bubbled from his lips, "I'm just sorry that this has happened to you, Ziva."

Ziva reached out for his hands, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Tim. Now, how about a smile?"

A brief smirk played across his face at her words. Gibbs clapped him on the back, "Alright, Mcgee. We should let someone else visit...Abby's chompin' at the bit out there."

McGee and Ziva laughed lightly at the thought of Abby pacing excitedly in the waiting room, anxious for her turn. Gibbs winked as he turned to leave, and Ziva squeezed McGee's hand, holding him in his place as Gibbs walked out. "I need a minute with you."

The door slid closed and Ziva looked up to him, blinking back tears. "Tim...Tony told me how wonderful of a friend you have been to him. I want to thank you for that...for being there for him through this."

McGee swallowed hard, "We're family...it's what we do."

He squeezed her hand and walked out of the room, smiling as he closed the door.

XXX

Laugh lines formed around Ziva's eyes as she hear the familiar clip clop of Abby's boot heals coming down the hall. It was followed closely by a hushed Scottish brogue, "Slow down, Abigail!"

Ziva braced herself as the door flew open and Abby scurried to her side. She raised her hand quickly to stop Abby in her tracks, "I love you, Abby, but it has to be a gentle hug."

Abby tilted her head to the side before leaning down to lightly embrace her, "Well duh! How are you feeling?"

"A little sore and tired, but I am as well as I can be."

Ducky filed into the room, "Ziva, my dear! Your color has returned! You gave us all quite a fright for a few days."

Ziva reached out to him as Abby stepped aside, "Ducky, it is so good to see you. Thank you both for being here for us."

Confusion came across Abby's face before words fell from her, "Ziva, there is no need to thank us. We love you, and Tony, and the kids. No matter what we will always be there for you guys!"

Ducky nodded in agreement before he added to the conversation, "We know that you and Anthony would do the same for any of us and our families."

Ziva closed her eyes and leaned back into her pillow, pressing her lips into a forced smile. Ducky moved closer whispering, "Are you alright, Ziva?"

She breathed deeply before responding with her eyes still closed, "Yes, just a little sore and tired. I am sorry I am not very entertaining right now."

"No, you need your rest. Abby and I will leave you be, but Jimmy and Breena did ask us to let you know that they were asking for you. Jimmy Jr. had a preschool graduation ceremony this evening. They would like to see you tomorrow though."

Ziva nodded, "That would be nice."

Abby brushed hair back from Ziva's face, her hand stalling against Ziva's clammy skin, "Are you alright, Ziva?"

"Mmmhmm. Just tired."

Abby turned to look at Ducky, concern playing across her face. "Perhaps we should call your nurse, Ziva?"

"No, I just need to sleep."

Ducky and Abby stood to leave, watching her for a brief moment before closing the door behind them.

XXX

Abby moved into a seat between Jordan and Maya as Gibbs held Asher on his knee. Tony watched smiling, only to be distracted by Ducky's voice, "She is resting now. She was very tired when we left her."

Tony frowned slightly, "She needs it, I guess."

Ducky nodded in agreement as he moved towards a chair amongst their group, their family. It was the most conversation they had partaken in in days. They were feeling normal again, and relaxed. The joking and playfulness that they knew so well was finally returning in place of the seriousness that had overtaken them. A few minutes later Gibbs eyes flashed up to commotion in the hall - scrubs running away from the waiting room area, followed by an announcement over the loud speaker, "Code Blue 327, Code Blue 327."

The color immediately drained from Tony's face as he fled from the waiting room, and down the hall to Ziva's room. The door was left open as nurses lowered Ziva to a flat position and began to work on her. A monotone bell rang from the heart monitor as orders were called. A nurse turned, catching Tony out of the corner of her eye. "You can't be in here, sir."

"I'm her husband!"

"I understand that, but you have to wait outside."

He stood firm until another nurse pressed her palm firmly in the center of his chest, pushing him out of the room, "You have to wait out here so we can do our job! I'm sorry."

Tears streamed down his cheeks as doctors, nurses, and a crash cart rushed past him into the room. Gibbs froze at the end of the hall, watching as he slid down the wall, clutching his chest as he sobbed. Tony's world went dark to the sound of compression counts coming from a nurse. Everything around him came quickly crashing down. There was nothing Gibbs could do besides slide down the wall next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders as he shook.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fanfiction success is getting an email full of reviews that detail just how evil you are lol. Well here it is - the final chapter. It's been real folks! Thank you so much for your kind reviews, alerts, adds, follows, etc.! They are very much appreciated! Now, I can go back to writing those fluffy smutty one shots I love so much! Watch for my next one, titled 'Slow' :-)**

Tony stood at the vanity in the bathroom adjusting his tie while thunder rumbled and lightening cracked in the distance. His sorrow filled eyes looked up to the door's reflection in the mirror as it opened, revealing Jordan in a gray dress with black tights and a black cardigan. He sighed heavily, "Hey sweetheart. Where are your shoes?"

"I can't find them."

"Give me a sec. I'll help ya."

Jordan scooted her feet on the tile flooring before hugging Tony's leg tightly while she spoke, "Please don't be sad, Daddy."

Tony squatted down to her eye level, "I'm trying. Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?"

Jordan took a step back, twisting her torso to make the skirt of her dress flare out and swing like a bell. "Thank you."

"Alright, let's find those shoes and see what Maya and Asher are up to."

Tony stood, taking her hand in his before he moved between the rooms. Asher was sitting in the middle of the floor, his little black dress pants wrinkling as he played. Tony sat in the chair in the corner of the room, holding a navy blue sweater in his hand, "Alright Champ. Come 'ere and let Daddy put your sweater on."

Asher ran towards his dad, turning quickly as Tony went to pull the sweater over the sandy curls. Muttered words left his mouth as Asher ran to the other side of the room, "Really? You've gotta be kiddin' me kid..."

Tony decided to rapidly change tactics, literally cornering Asher as he pulled his head and limbs through the knitted material and tucking the boy's dress shirt back in. "Ha! Daddy wins!"

Asher's bottom lip quivered, causing Tony and Jordan to brace themselves for the scream that they knew was coming. Shrill cries echoed off of the walls. Jordan plugged her ears, leaving Tony and Maya to be subjected to the screams. "I cannot wait for the terrible twos to be behind us, Asher."

Asher turned to look at him, alligator tears running down his cheeks. A pang of guilt suddenly ran through Tony. He removed his suit jacket to prevent snot stains before picking his son up to comfort him, "I know Champ. Things will be better soon. I've got ya. Just calm down okay? I will let you out of that sweater as soon as the service is over, alright?"

The boy's screaming ceased, but the tears and mucus ran rampant down his face. Tony moved back into the bathroom, carrying Asher and cleaning his face with a damp wash cloth. "All better?"

Asher nodded despite his still hitching breath and crimson cheeks. Tony placed him on his own feet and took his hand as they walked back to the other room. "Alright Miss Maya, let's see what we've got going on here."

Tony tightened her ponytail before brushing some lint off of the puffy, black dress and retying the sash. He looked down to her feet, letting out a chuckle and shouting to the other room, "I found your shoes, Jordan! You've got the wrong shoes there, Maya. Take them off so we can put the right ones on, okay?"

Maya plopped onto the floor, sliding the shoes off and handing them to her sister. Tony reached down, handing the smaller matching set to Maya before buckling them for her. He pulled his jacket off of the back of the chair and slid it back on. He sat in the chair and let his head fall back for just a moment before closing his eyes for what felt like the longest respite he'd had in days. His cell phone chirped, bringing him back to the reality that was in front of him. He fumbled with the phone, reading the message before standing and speaking to the kids, "Jordan, Maya, Asher...it's time to go, okay?"

He bit back a few tears as they made their way out of the room and to the funeral service.

XXX

Tony walked through the doors, and immediately was met with sympathetic gazes from the team, his friends, and his family. Abby motioned for the kids to come to her. They walked over to her waiting arms that quickly embraced them in a tight group hug as Tony watched from a distance. Gibbs excused himself from the conversation he was having and walked over to Tony, holding his shoulder as he faced him, "Ya doin' alright, kid?"

"I guess. Thanks for being here." He scanned the room before he continued, "Where is she?"

Gibbs nodded to his left and motioned for Tony to follow him. He took him past the small crowd and opened the door, holding it for Tony as he walked past Gibbs in to the room. His heart thumped loudly as he looked Ziva over and swallowed hard. "Despite this being a funeral, I have to say that you look spectacular."

Ziva jumped out of her skin, practically dropping the vegetable tray and dip onto the center of a table. Hushed and hurried words left her lips, "Jesus, Tony! You scared me!"

"Heh. Sorry, wasn't my intention."

It had been six months since the shooting, the first three of which had been rough on all of them. Ziva was finally back to work and falling back into her routine though, which meant all of them were falling back into their routines as well. Three weeks after coding, she was finally allowed to return home to heal and attend rehab. The outpouring of help and support from their friends had astonished them and left them feeling beyond grateful, but just when they felt like everything was pieced back together, a phone call came that shook Tony to his core harder than any of them had anticipated.

She practically floated across the room, embracing him tightly as Gibbs shut the door, leaving them for a moment. "Are you holding up okay, Tony?"

"As well as I can be. I just wish that he and I had been on better terms before this happened..."

Her hand brushed his cheek while she spoke softly, "You cannot feel guilty for the way things were between you and your father. You tried many times to extend the proverbial olive branch to him, and he denied it. Of course, I too wish things had been different. I wish he had known our children better than an occasional photograph that was sent in the mail, and I wish that he had been there for many special moments and memories, but that was not the case and it is now his cross to bear. Yes?"

"Did I ever tell you how brilliant and lovely you are?"

"Not nearly as often as you should."

She pulled back lightly and winked at him before running her hand down his neck and rubbing her hand over his heart.


End file.
